One Piece: Raven's Journey
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Twenty years after the execution of the second King of the Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy, a second Great Pirate Era has started as new pirates take to the seas in hopes to become the next King of the Pirate. One of these is from South Blue named Knight D. Raven. Along his quest he will meet enemies, allies, and build a crew that hunt for their dreams till the end of their days. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Hey, KSR here and this is first chapter to my NEW One Piece oc fic. I hope you enjoy it and please head to my profile to find the forum that will has the oc apps. Also, to help make sure not to Marry Sue it, I did not make the Main OC, it's from a guy named ZERO MASON and I got permission to use his oc in it. Anyway, let's get started.**

Prologue: Long Live the Dream! Head First into a New Era.

The sun was hidden behind dark clouds as Foosha Island in the East Blue was over whelmed from visitors from all of the world had flocked to the island on this special day as a towering Marine battle ship was docked near the island. As the clock began to tick closer to the hour of the show, the giant gang plank slowly lowered to make the bridge from the ship to the island and hundreds of marines ran out of the ship to make a human wall from their to a large gallow placed in the center of town. This made the crowd get excited as they ran towards the marines and tried to force their ways in get a great view of who was next to come.

"Ha, there still love me here." a voice said from a figure in a pair of Sea Prism cuffs and wearing a bright red captain's jacket, blue jean shorts, and sandals. But the most notable thing about him was not what he wear or how he talked, but the straw hat placed on his head. The symbol that made him a feared , and respected man throw out the world as he was the second King of the Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Yeah, I guys that can be helped being a home town boy and all." said as much taller figure who was dressed in a thick jacket covered with cigars placed all over it, thick brown gloves, blue jeans, and boots as he also had two cigars in his mouth which made a aura of smoke surround him along with his Fleet Admiral jacket draped over his shoulder. After a few more seconds of waiting and watching the crowd, he turned to his prisoner and said, "Let's get going."

"Right, don't want to keep them waiting huh?" Luffy asked with a slight chuckle as Smoker began to lead him off of the gang plank and they were both engulfed in roars from the crowd as some yelled their love for Luffy, and the others who screamed a thank you to Smoker in putting down the King of the Pirates. As the duo walked down the path made by the wall of marine, they were followed closely be hind by the duo of executioners carrying their long spears and it was then that Smoker caught a view of nine figures standing on a nearby roof top, far from the view of the marines and he couldn't help by smile.

"I guess they wanted to watch the show too." he said smiling as Luffy looked at him slightly confused and Smoker decided not to tell him, knowing he would reveal their positions and then make this day all the harder on them. After a few minutes of walking and hearing the crowd roared, they arrived at the stairs that lead to the top and then began to make the slow walk to the top. This walk made Smoker think it over all they had been through back in Loguetown, Alabasta, Marine Ford, and Punk Hazard, and when they finally arrived at the top and looked over the crowd. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Luffy knee in front of him and the executioners get in place as they lifted their weapons as the clock tower began to ring twelve

"HEY!. WHERE'S THE TREASURE." a man cried out from with in the crowd that surrounded the platform and every one turned to look at him as many more questions began to be asked by more in the crowd as they all wanted the answer to that question. All this made Smoker's mouth open wide in shock as he heard these same questions all those years ago when he was just a boy, and he saw Gol D. Roger's execution.

"HEY, SILENCE YOU!" yelled one of the executions and Smoker was left in shock as he looked at the guy who asked the first question, and then he slowly turned to look down at Luffy's smiling face as he looked out at the crowd as the execution pulled their weapons back to finish their jobs.

"Well, if you want it. Then all you have to do is find the One Piece." Luffy said smiling as the executions thrust their spears down and impaled him, killing him instantly. Silence filled the town as they watched his execution and they began to cheer from hearing what he had said. Smoker looked at the lifeless body of the second King of the Pirates and stared at it as the wind suddenly picked up, and blow his hat off of his head. Smoker watched it float in the air for a few seconds before smiling and secretly used his smoke powers to float it over to the nine figures, which one grabbed it and they all nodded to him before leaving with the hat. After seeing them leave, Smoker looked up tot he sky and watched the sun raise began to shine through the clouds.

"Those damn D's never make it easy huh?" Smoker asked himself as he watched the blue sky appear for all to see the birth of the next Great Pirate Era.

End of Prologue.

* * *

 **There you have it. The first chapter to the new One Piece fic and I hope you liked it. Now, I know there will most likely will be another arc after the ones that I said that will have Smoker, but that is it so far. Anyway, the next chapter will have the debut of the main oc and more. And I realize it's hard to get to the app, so here's the crew one.**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Weight:

Body Build:

If female, Bust size:

Clothes:

Swim Wear:

Personality:

Birth Home:

History:

Fighting Style if any:

Devil Fruit?:

If Yes, which one (Add details if you make the fruit up):

If yes, what is it:

Weapons if any:

Name of Weapons:

Role on the Ship:

Bounty:

Dream:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Paired Up:

Anything I missed:

 **I will except through review or PM.**


	2. Bright Day A New Adventure Begins

**This is the first real chapter and we meet the main character. And I still need oc's for all the crew except the First Mate. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Bright Day. A New Adventure Begins.

The sun was high in the sky over the waters of the South Blue, with many seagulls flying over the calm waters while Sea Kings moved around underneath the surface. As the calm waters moved around with out trouble, a merchant ship sailed through the waters as they were on a journey to get to their destination to sell their goods.

"Keep the sails up, the wind is fine." the captain of the ship yelled out to his men as he looked up at the mast and watched his men salute to him as they tightened the ropes, but they ship jolted as they all staggered a little as the captain yelled, "What we hit?"

"Not sure sir." of the hands yelled back as he ran over to the right side of the ship and looked down, gasping instantly as he looked at it for a few moments before he turned back to the captain and yelled, "Sir, you should see this." The captain quickly made his way to the side of the ship and looked down, seeing a small dingy just floating in the middle of the ocean and what looked like a barrel of something along with what seamed to be a tarp.

"Lower a rope and get it up here, might have some one in need of help." he said to the hand, who nodded and agreed as they all began to work on getting a rope and then they lowered the hand who had spotted it down to secure the dingy. He stepped on the seat when he reached the boat and lean down to tire the rope to it, but the tarp began to move and captain, seeing it, called out, "Boy, get up here." The hand looked up confused until he saw the tarp move and he nearly jumped out of the boat when the tarp was thrown away from what ever was under it.

"'YAWN' Man, that was a great nap." a young man said as he sat up from the floor of the dingy and rubbed his eyes much to the shocked stares he got from all of the merchants. He had bright, spikey red hair, green eyes, a slightly muscular build, and was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and boots. As the young man finally had his eyes wide open and it was then that he sat the man in his boat. "Hey, who are you and why are you on my ship?" he asked as he looked at the man with a curies face.

"Me, what are you doing taking a nap under that tarp in the middle of the ocean?" the hand asked him as the kid looked at him a little longer before turning to look at the tarp he had thrown off of himself earlier.

"Where the hell did this come from?" he asked as he picked it up and looked at it.

"WOW, WHAT AN IDIOT!" the whole ship yelled out at once as the captain was stuck staring at the kid for a few seconds before cleaning his throat.

"Say kid." he said as he looked down to the young man, who looked back up to him and so he continued, "What's your name and do you need any help?"

"My Name?" the kid asked before smiling and standing up on the dingy as he finished what he was saying, "I'm Knight D. Raven and ummmm, yeah." He said as he sat back down on the boat and began to give them a funny look as they all began to get worried.

"What's the matter?" the hand asked as he leaned over and tried to see if he could do anything for the young kid.

"I'm starving, you know where there's good food?" he asked as the crew were all shocked as they looked at him for a few moments while the captain rubbed his temples in frustration.

"There's an island just ten minutes that way." he said as Raven turned to were he was pointing and smiled as he saw the island the man was speaking of.

"Thank a lot." Raven asked as he waved at the captain and half heartedly waved back at him while the hand was pulled back up from the dingy, and then Raven took out a pair of ores and began to row towards the island as the merchants when on their way.

* * *

After ten minutes of rowing, Raven tired his boat to the dock and began to walk into the small village with a big smile on his face. He walked on and looked at all the goods the sellers were selling, and others were buying stuff. Raven continued down the main street smiling as he looked for a place to get some food, and it was then that he saw a tavern that said sold food too.

"Oh, goody." he yelled with a smile on his face as he ran over to the tavern and walked right in, seeing that it was mostly empty except for a few drinking at a table and a figure drinking at the bar. He smiled as he walked over to one of the vacant tables and sat down as a wrench walked over to him.

"What can I get you?" she asked him with a sweet smile on her face as he looked at her and smiled back to her with a wider smile then before.

"Meat, a lot of it please." he said smiling at her as she looked at him shocked for a few moment before she wrote down his order.

"I'll get it to the cook right away." she said as she walked out of the room and headed back into the kitchen to deliver the order. As she did, he sat at the table with a smile on his face as a little kid looked at him from around the front door and grinned as he slowly walked towards the relaxing Raven. He was all smiles as he walked over to him and gently brushed against him.

"Whoops, sorry mister." the kid said as he walked on from Raven, who waved the kid off while the kid turned back to look at Raven, but this time he had a grin on his face as he slipped out of sight and chuckled slightly. "Sucker, now let's see what he has on..." the kid started as he opened the bag he took from Raven and then cut himself off when he found it was nearly empty.

"What have you done?" a voice asked from behind him and he yelled out of shock, tossing the bag up. Which was caught from the wrench who was looking down at him with a cowl on her face as she said, "Why did you steal from that man."

"You know why I did it, he raised it now to 20,000,000.00" he said with a sad tone as the woman looked at him as her face turned soft and she knelt down in front of him.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon." she said smiling as she put her hand on his shoulder and continued to talk calmly to him, "But stealing it wrong, you need to do what's right and give it back."

"Yeah alright." he said with a frown as she got up and took his hand as they went back to Raven, who was still sitting at the table waiting for his mean. The boy looked up at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and said, "Mister, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Raven asked as he looked at the kid confused as he wasn't sure what the was apologizing for.

"I-I took this." he said as he reached behind him and showed Raven his bag of money, who gasped and looked at his pocket only to quickly finding it was gone. The kid closed his eyes and waited for the scalding he was about to get as he pleaded, "Don't be mad Mister, please don't be mad."

"Whoa, nice work." Raven said out of no where and the kid opened his eyes as he looked at Raven, who was smiling and offering a piece of gold, "Here, you must have worked hard in practicing that." The two were shocked as the kid reached for it and took the piece as the woman was just staring at him.

"W-why did you give me this?" the kid asked as Raven put the bag on the table as he Raven looked straight a head.

"Only a real man will do anything he believes in and try until he's that good at it." Raven said as he turned back to the kid and looked at him with a smile on his face before he added, "And that's why you get a reward for all your hard work."

"A man?" he repeated what Raven said as he looked at the coin in his hand and closed his eyes as he let out a loud sigh. Suddenly, a loud scream could be heard from outside and breaking of things.

"Oh, no. Their back." the woman said in a scared tone as the kid closed opened his eyes, and glared at the door before putting the money back on the table and ran out of the building, much to the woman's dismay.

* * *

Outside the residents were running or hiding as a band of ten men were knocking stands over, and laughing as the leader walked in front of them. He was really tall, and round with then arms and legs as he had brown eyes, bald, and a thick beard on his face as he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, brown overalls, and black boots with a large sword on his back.

"You know what boys?" he asked his men with a grin on his face and they asked him what, and so he answered, "I'm tired of having no money in my pockets and wanted to get me some right now." They all cheered and continued to break things when the kid ran out.

"Hey Ilk, you fat bastard." the yelled at the top of his lungs and the band of men stopped as the leader, Ilk, slowly turned around to look at the kid.

"What did you just say to me, brat?" he asked as he slowly began to walk towards the kid, who was shaking and looked up at the towering man in front of him.

"Y-you heard me. B-Bastard." he yelled out as he looked up at him with sweat running down his face and clinched his fists as he said, "I-I'm a man a-and I won't pay to a-allow me to go home." This statement made Ilk and his men look at him for a few seconds before they began to laugh.

"Your a man? Yeah right." Ilk said as he pulled his long leg back and kicked the kid hard, sending him skidding a few feet while also knocking the wind out of him. "A man knows his place and it's here." Ilk walked over to the kid and pressed his boot to his neck, choking him as he laughed out loud while mocking the kid, "What a man, you know what kid? I'll take you home and show your mommy what a really man is right in front of..." Ilk was suddenly cut off by Raven kicking his foot from under him and tossing him to the side.

"What the hell?" one of his men asked in shock as they watched Raven kneel down and pick the kid up before carrying him to the woman in the tavern.

"Take care of him while I handle these guy would ya?" he asked her and she blinked at him for a few seconds before nodding, and taking the kid as Raven turned back to face the group of stunned men before him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ilk asked him as he stood up and looked at him with a glare in his eyes as his men began to smile as their leader was back on his feet as he continued, "I am Ilk, leader of these men and the ruler of this island."

"I don't care." Raven said as he continued to look down at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up at them as he continued, "You disrespected that kid and called his manhood into question." Ilk just looked at him and laughed as did his men.

"You think that kids a man, your just a fool like him." he said as he looked at his men, who began to draw their weapons and armed themselves as they waited for their cue by him, "Teach him a lesson." They all yelled out loud as they ran towards him with their swords and daggers out ready to go. Raven looked at them as they charged him and her cracked his knuckles before pulling his right arm back.

"Basic Impact." he said before throwing a punch, punching one of the men square in the face and then he pulled his left fist back as he punched another. This shocked the others as he stood up straight and looked over at them, as two tried to swing their swords at him. He ducked under them and then throws his fists up into their jaw, sending them flying and then did a back kick into the stomach of a third man. This all knocked them out and left only four remaining, who were all scared and looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"Oh, come on boys." Ilk said as he drew his sword and smirked as he looked at Raven as he continued to say, "Let me take care of this myself."

"That's fine with me." Raven said as he lifted his right hand up to his mouth and bit his thumb, causing himself to bleed and then a crimson like covered his right arm as he looked right at Ilk as he said, "I'm not playing anymore." This enraged Ilk as he lifted his sword above his head and charged at Raven.

"I'll kill you, you little bas..." Ilk stopped in mid sentence as Raven simply ran over to him and punched him right in the gut.

"Crimson Impact." Raven said before Ilk was thrown back into a stand and crashed into it as Ilk's men looked at the knock out They then looked at Raven, who was standing over him and then turned to look at them before saying, "Leave this island and never return." They all gulped and grabbed their fallen men, dragging them away along with their boss. Raven just watched them leave as did the rest of the town and the woman walked out to watch them leave as she looked at Raven, who turned to look at her as he asked, "I'm starving, when will my meal be finished?" This made the woman stare at him in shock as she smiled and ushered him back into the tavern as the town cheered.

TBC.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I still need oc's if you want to have one in the story.**


	3. Sailing for a Crew Lorc Shows the Way

**Here is the second really chapter to my Raven's Journey. We meet the second crew mate and learn about how the Sought Blue is run these days. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Sailing for a Crew. Lorc Shows the Way.

The sun was still high in the sky above the small island in the South Blue that had just seen something amazing, as it had been less then an hour ago that a man named Ilk had ruled over the island with his band of men was defeated with little effort by one they only knew the name of moments later as Knight D. Raven. And so the villagers were all crammed into the door or windows of the local tavern, watching Raven feast on a whole table of food.

"Where does he keep putting it?" One of them asked as they all watch Raven lift a large piece of meat and then sink his teeth into it before ripping off a inhuman amount of if into his mouth, and then began to chew it like it was nothing.

"Hey lady." Raven called out to the wrench as she looked at him and watched him continue talking with a mouth full of food, "Tell the chef this food tastes awesome." She looked at him as he finished chewing and swallowed it before grabbing a bottle. and began to chug it as she giggled at his actions.

"Sure thing, oh. And don't worry about the meal." she said smiling as he looked at her confused at what she meant, and so she explained, "The mayor of the town said he'll pay it off since you took care of Ilk."

"Oh, good. Since I don't have enough to pay for all this." Raven said smiling as he took another big bite of his piece of meat.

"Yeah, good thing huh?" she said smiling nervously as the kid walked up to the table and leaned his head over it, looking at Raven gorging himself for a few moments before he had to courage to even open his mouth.

"So, Mister. Thanks for helping me and all, but why did you?" the kid asked as Raven suddenly looked down, noticing him after not noticing him before and quickly swallowed his food.

"Because you were a real man who stood up to stood up for what he believed in." he said smiling as the kid looked at him for a few more moments before Raven asked, "Now, who was that Ilk guy talking about when he said her?" This question shocked the kid as he looked at Raven for a few moments before taking a deep breath and then looked away from Raven.

"I-I'm not from this island." he paused as he continued to look away from him as Raven continued to eat his meal as the kid continued, "M-my name is Lorc and I come from an island far away from here where my sister lives."

"Wait, if you live far from here. How did you get here and how did that Ilk guy know about her?" he asked as he was a little confused and the kid looked away as the woman walked up, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Ilk was being paid by some guy known as the General to keep an eye on him." the lady said as Lorc looked back at Raven.

"Yeah, and my sister is being forced to work in a nearby town." he explained as he looked back down to the floor and kicked the floor a little as he sighed, "I wish I could save her." After hearing this, and finishing his meal, Raven let out a large burp and looked at the young boy in front of him.

"Well, I am heading out soon. You could show me where that island is and I could see if I could find her." he said smiling as he stood up and began to head towards the door after placing bits on the table for a tip to the woman. Lorc looked at Raven stunned for a few moments before running after Raven, needing to show him the way to the island.

* * *

Meanwhile in a base on a sunny island with a large building placed in the center of it, a shadowy figure was enjoying a glass of wine when a young woman walked into the door before kneeing in front of him.

"Sir, I have learned that Ilk was beaten by one of his men as they escaped the island." she said as the figure took a long sip of his wine and then placed the glass on a table in front of her.

"Are they on their way here?" he asked in a stern tone as he looked down at her, showing he towers over the young lady while sitting down.

"I'm not sure is the person is heading here just yet, but Ilk is sailing here now." she explained as he looked from her to the ceiling with a grin on his face, showing off his crocked teeth.

"If that is true, then call those two watching the sister and tell them to be on the look out." he ordered her as she nodded and bower her head again.

"I'll let right on that, sir." she said as he took another sip of his wine before he let out a loud sigh of joy.

"Let him come, no one will make a fool of the General." the General said with a smirk as the girl nodded and then stood up, turned around, and headed out of the room as she closed the door behind her. Once he was back alone, he chuckled slightly while sipping on his glass of wine.

* * *

An hour after leaving the small island behind in his row boat with his news friend Lorc helping, they were arriving at another island that was a little large then the last one and had a medium sized town spread acrossed it. After docking his boat, they began to walk through the busy streets and looking at the shops as Lorc was staring at Raven for a little while..

"Hey, What was that whole thing with your arm?" Lorc asked him as they continued to walk down the street as Raven turned from looking at the shops to look at him.

"Oh, that. I ate a Devil Fruit." He said smiling as Lorc gasped, but before they could continue with this reveal his eyes turned to an old building near the end of the street.

"There it is." He said excited as he took off running towards with Raven watching him with a smile on his own face. Lorc ran through the front door of the building and quickly looked around for his sister with Raven following behind him, shocked to see it was a brothel with many busy girls in skimpy clothes.

"Huh, was not expecting this." Raven said as he walked through the room and looked at all of the girls with their clients as they were drinking a lot, but one really caught his eye that was standing in the corner. He had looking, would black hair, red eyes, and looked around his age with an average build. He was wearing a black trench coat fingerless gloves, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and boots. Yet the thing Raven noticed was the three swords attached to his back with what looked like two katanas in the shape of an x and a large sword going down. The guy was looking around the room too and he looked eyes with Raven, who smiled wide as he walked towards him.

"What do you want?" The guy asked him add he looked Raven in the eye and they stared at each other gm for a few minutes in silence before the guy added, "Well?"

"I see something in you." Raven said as the guy's eyes widen out of surprise and he looked around the room for a few seconds as the guy cocked his eyebrow, and started to give Raven a weird look..

"Look, I'm flattered but..." the guy started to try and turned down Raven when he was suddenly cut off.

"Would you like to join my crew?" Raven asked in an excited tone he was not sure why the guy was giving him a funny look and just continued to smile wide as the guy realized what Raven meant all along.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm just here for recon on a possible guy I've been looking for." the guy said smiling as he began to chuckle from his misunderstanding. But Raven just continued to smile as he wrapped his arm around his and began to pull him towards the bar.

"Hey, come and let me buy you a drink as my first mate." Raven said as he continued to pull his arm and the guy looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"I told you I'm not joining your crew." he said as Raven continued to pull him on and was forced to sit at one of the bar stools with Raven sitting next to hime as he ordered them some drinks.

* * *

While Raven was busy with some stranger, Lorc climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the brothel and headed down the hall of rooms that had loud moans coming from them until he reached one at the end. He looked at the door for a few moments until he took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

"I told you I wasn't doing that today." a female voice let out a loud yelled from the other side of the door as Lorc's eyes widen and a large smile appeared on his face as he knocked harder.

"Sis, it's me." Lorc said with an excited tone as their was a loud gasp and then loud movement could be heard from the other side of the door before it opened.

"Lorc, what are you doing here?" a young girl asked a she opened the door, revealing dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a white robe that was wrapped around her.

"I got away form Ilk and..." he began to explained before she suddenly pulled him into the room with her, locking the door behind him as she looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Wait, how did you get away form him?" she asked as she walked over and sat down on the bed with him sitting next to her as she continued to ask him, "Did you run away or did he get arrested?"

"Nope, this guy showed up and beat him up in run punch." he said with an excited smiled as he throw his arms up into the air and wrapped his arms around, pulling her into a tight hug. His sitter smiled as she hugged him back before getting a shocked expression on her face as she pulled away from him so they were facing each other.

"Wait, some guy just showed up and beat up Ilk?" she asked as she was finding it hard to believe and just watch as Lorc nodded with excitement.

"He sure did and told I was a real man to stand up to Ilk." he said with a smile and left his sister stunned as she looked him over, and then she noticed a small scar on the side of his head.

"What did you do?" she asked him with a sad look on her face and he opened his mouth to tell her when suddenly a loud scream come from outside the room, and they looked at it with worried looks as they wonder what that could mean.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the main room, Raven and the guy were in the middle of enjoying their drinks with Raven constantly asking him to join his crew.

"So, what's you name man?" Raven asked as he looked at the guy, who was in the middle of chugging his second mug of booze before he finished it and slammed it to the counter.

"Look, I told you I'm not joining you crew and that's..." the guy was suddenly cut off by the door to the brothel kicked in and a woman screamed out loud from fear as two guys walked into the building while the every one just looked at them out of fear. One guy was huge, over fifteen feet tall with a large stomach, muscular arms, and thick legs as he was dressed in a brown sleeveless shirt, brown pants, and boots with a bald head. As for the other one was far shorter with a a nearly combed black hair tied back in a ponytail, a slim, yet muscular build, and stood about six one as he was dressed in a blue suit with dress shoes, and a katana attached to his belt. Bot the thing that was most notable was the navy jacket that they were both wearing and every on noticed how they walked into the room with stern looks on their faces.

"Who are those two guys?" Raven asked as he watched them walk and look around the room.

"That is Captain Sai and Bolk. They run the small marine base on the island." the bartender said as the duo continued to look around the room as they reached the center of the room and stood still for a few moments filling the room with a large amount of silence before either of them said a word.

"We're here for a criminal that assaulted a fellow marine." the tall one said as he looked at the smaller one before asking him, "What was his name Sia?"

"Lieutenant Ilk and we know the person who did it, Bolk." Sia said as he took out a piece of paper from his jacket and began to read from it, "It was some guy named Knight D. Raven with the air of a young kid named Lorc, who has a sister that works here." Sia finished reading as he rolled the paper back up and put it back as Bolk began to look around at all of the people in there.

"So, if we don't find either of them soon, then we will start arresting until we..." Bolk began to threaten the whole room when suddenly a woman scream could be heard from the second floor. As they all looked up at the scene were a follow marine was holding Lorc by the collar and smirking down at them as his sister was being held back by another one.

"It worked sir, we have the brat." he said with a smirked Lorc was kicking him and looked down at Raven, who looked back up at him in shock and horror. But he was not the only one that was looking at him as Bolk saw him staring and moved his line of sigh to find Raven.

"Yeah, and more then just him." he said as he turned and reached out, grabbing Raven by the collar and then lifted him up into the air as he smirked while saying, "This guy doesn't seam so tough."

"Basic Strike." Raven yelled as he throw his right foot out and kicked Bolk in the face, making the man staggered back as he landed on his feet. Raven then looked at both marine captains with a glare as Bolk rubbed his chin and smirked as he began to crack his knuckles.

"That hurt a little punk." he said as he and Raven did a stare down as the room began to empty out.

"I hope so, you bastard." Raven said as he pulled his arm back and then place his other hand on his wrist to show he was ready fro a brawl.

TBC.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, the guy is the firstmate, but his name will remain unknown until next chapter. And the first real fight will be great.**


	4. Fighting Against Justice

**Well, here is the first fight scene in the whole fic. I hope you enjoy it and I still need oc's for the crew along with some for marines and rival crews.**

Chapter 3: Fighting Against Justice, Rise of the Dragon Sword.

The crowd in the brothel were all silent as marine Captain Bolk was smirking wide with a bruise on his chin from the single kick he had gotten from Raven, who was standing by the bar with his fists clinched and he looked like he was ready for a fight.

"You have a lot of nerve to hit a marine you little brat." Bolk said as he to pulled his hands into fists and looked right at the ready Raven, who just smirked back at him.

"Well, if I'm going to be The King of the Pirate I'll have to fight you marines anyway." Raven said with a proud smirk on his face and felt the room fall silent as they were all shocked at hearing Raven some thing like that. The crowd looked on in silence as Sai and Bolk were left stunned from the statement they had just heard from Raven for a few moments before Bolk grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, so I get to take out a cocky new pirate?" he asked with a grin as he pulled his fist back and then threw it towards Raven, who leaped into the air to dodge it as the bartender had to duck under the bar with the fist crashing into the wall and Raven pulled his fist back before throwing it forward. His fist made contact with Bolk's cheek, who didn't flinch and smirked as he used his other his elbow to hit Raven while yelling, "Justice Axe." Raven was sent flying into the wall as the crowd move out of the way and Bolk turned to look at the rubble that now covered Raven. Suddenly, Raven leaped from the rubble with his arm back and a glare in his eye.

"Basic Impact." he yelled as he threw another punch at Bolk, who blocked the punch with his arm and then grabbed Raven by the leg. "Oh, crap." Raven said as Bolk spun around with a smirk and threw him through a window.

"This will be far to easy." Bolk said as he followed him out of the building while Sai remained in place as he watched him follow Raven before looking up at his men holding Lorc and his sister.

"You have your fun as I get those two." Sai said as he began to walk towards the stairs, walking right past the bar and the guy Raven had been talking too before getting into a fight. He held onto his mug before drinking it all down before putting it down and standing up.

"Hey." they guy said as Sai stopped just short of the first step and he turned to look at him as he was wiping his mouth form his drink.

"Don't tell me." Sia began as he turned to look at him and placed his hand on his sword as he was expecting a fight to come as he continued, "Your with that rookie?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I was with him." the guy said as he reached behind him with his right hand and pulled out one of his sword as he finished, "But I won't stand by and let others manhandle the defenseless." He then held out his sword tightly in his hand and looked at Sai, who drew his own sword and aimed it at the guy.

"You will stand alone against a marine captain?" Sai asked as he pulled his sword back and stared at the guy, who also pulled his arm back before keeping forward and swinging his sword at Sai. Sai thrusts his sword forward and their swords clashed, causing Sai's sword to slide down slightly and made them to remain still in a stalemate.

"What can I say, I don't mind fighting against marines." The guy said as he tried to push Sai back, but Sai held strong and they both pushed the other back. The guy then swung his sword around with mute force then his last attack while saying, "Take this, Dragon Claw." Sai's eyes widen as he used his sword to block the attack as their swords clashed yet again, but the force of the attack made him skid back a few feet and he looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I've heard of a user of three swords that has that attack." Sai said as he put his sword to the side and he looked at the guy as he asked, "You were trained by the famous marine Magnus Draco?"

Ha, asui my old man was famous?" The guy asked as Sai gasped as the guy took out his left sword before hee continued, "My name is Spike Draco and you will remember my name." Draco then leaped forward with both his swords pulled back over his head and he then swung then down, which Sai blocked with his own sword as the cried gasped at them fighting.

* * *

Outside of the building in the street was Raven laying on it as Bolk walked out and over to him with a smirk on his face. Bolk walked around him as Raven was standing up, and quickly took notice of the blood running down Raven's right arm.

"Where was that gloating about becoming the King of the Pirate?" Bolk asked as he stopped in front of Raven as Raven, who slowly put his left hand on his right arm and then pulled it away to allow him to see the blood that was now collected on his palm. This made Raven smirk and looked form his hand to Bolk before putting up his fists.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Raven said as suddenly yhte crimson armor appeared on his arm, shocking Bolk as he looked at his now dual blood colored hands.

"What the hell is that?" Blok asked as Raven took a quick step forward while pulling his right arm back and then took another step, throwing his arm forward and punching Bolk right in the gut.

"Crimson Impact." Raven yelled out as Bolk was forced back a few feet and he held his stomach while looking at Raven, who got back in a fighting stance and was smirking back at Bolk. Bolk held his stomach for a few seconds before he put it down and grinned as he looked at Raven.

"Your a fruit user." he said as he began to crack his knuckles while a grin appeared on his face before he charged at Raven with his arm pulled back and yelled out loud, "Justice Hammer." He threw his fist forward as it was Raven's turn to block the punch, which forced him to skid a few feet before looking right back at him before he charged back at towards the marine.

"Right back at you, Crimson..." Raven took a long pause as he pulled both his arms back and leaped into the arm as he aimed himself towards Bolk before yelling out, "Bomb" He then threw both his fist forward and hit Bolk in the chest, stunning him for a few seconds before Raven did a spinning kick to the side of his head as he added, "Basis Spin Shot." This kick sent Bolk off his feet and made him fly a few feet before landing hard to the ground as Raven landed on his fee.

"You think that would be enough to beat me?" Bolk asked as he began to chuckle and pulled himself up before turning to reveal a boot shaped bruise on his cheek. "It will take more then that to beat me." he yelled as he began to charged at Raven, who ran towards him to meet him in the middle of the street.

* * *

While that was happening in the street, the sword dual between Dracoa dn Sai was get intense as Sai continued his thust attacks and Draco martched them with he swing of one of his two katanas. The crowd were scared as their sword attacks seam to cut through the wood near them as they continued their fight as Sai blocked another two swings of Draco's swords, and now they were left in yet another stalemate.

"You moves are like his." Sai said as he pushed Draco's swords up and he thrusts his sword forward, but Draco saw his attack coming and turned slightly to force the attack to barely graze him. Draco leaped back and looked at his cut on his right side before turning back to Sai.

"Not bad, first time any one got me like that." Draco said as he put both his swords in front of him before charging at Sai,who sighed in frustration as he got ready for the attack.

"You can't dodge my Justice Parry" he said as he leaned his sword upward slightly and waited a few seconds before Draco got there, and then Sai moved his sword slightly to force the attack apart while also thrusting his sword forward. Draco gasped as he leaned his head back to dodge the blade from hitting him, but he also turned his wrist slightly and swung his sword outward. Sai saw this and was forced to step back to avoid the attack and Draco returned to his steady stance.

"Nice move I have to say." Sai said as he touched his cheek and saw a little blood on his finger, revealing a small scar on his cheek and he looked at Draco.

"Now we're even." Draco said as he put his swords in front of him and charged at Sai, swinging his right sword down and Sai blocked it before Draco swung his left sword at him. And yet again Sai blocked it, and this began a whirl wind of swords swinging and clashing as both swords men showed off their skills.

* * *

Back out side had Raven and Bolk in the middle of fist fight, with Bolk throwing many punches down to the ground and the smaller Raven. Who was dodging them and then connected with another punch of his against Bolk's cheek. This infuriated Bolk as he placed both his hands together and pulled them above his head as he glared down at Raven.

"That this you Bastard, JUSTICE!" he paused as he threw his hands down and slammed them into the ground while finishing, "MALLET." This attack filled the street with dust and Bolk could not see any sign of Raven, but he smirked as he felt he had taken cared of the young pirate. Just then, a loud crash came up from behind him and Bolk turned to see Sai laying on the ground with his sword drawn. Seeing his fellow marine captain hsocked Bolk as he took a step closer, but stopped as a figure stepped out of the building to join him.

"Come on captain." Draco said as he hopped from the walk way to the dirt road and he looked at the down marine as he asked, "Is that all you got?"

"Far from it." Sai said as he leaped to his feet and looked at Draco with a glare in his eye as Bolk began to chuckle from the sight before him.

"So, he had an ally other then that kid?" Bolk asked as he watched Said lift up his sword and nod as he looked to get ready for another attack.

"Sweet, so you decided to join my crew." Raven yelled out of excitement as he popped out from behind him, smiling as Draco's eyes widen and he turned to look at the excited Raven as Bolk stared at seeing Raven was un harmed from his attack.

"No, I haven't joined your crew." Draco said as he looked at the excited Raven and had to calm him down from as he continued, "I decided to fight for my own reason and that is all."

"If you join my crew then you will get to have as much adventure and fighting as you want." Raven said in a pleading tone as he tried to convince Draco to join his crew.

"It's not just that." Draco said as he turned to look back at the marines as he knew he had to focus on them, suddenly he felt something on his coat, and he turned to see it was Raven that had started pulled on his trench coat, which shocked and embarrassed Draco.

"Come on, why won't you join?" Raven asked in a sad tone and he pulled his jacket even more, which made Draco pull back on the coat and he tried to free it from Raven's

"Hey, let go of my coat now." he yelled as he began to pull on it back and the two began to pull on it for a few moments as Sai looked at them with a looked of complete shock.

"This can not be real." Sai asked as he put his sword to his side and Bolk walked up next to him, watching along with him as the duo pulled on the trench coat. Sai then looked up at his partner and his eyes widen in shock as he asked, "What happened to your face?" Bolk had several brusies that were covering his right side and he was glaring at them fighting,

"That kid has a mean hook." he answered with a growl as he continued to watch them argue.

"Yeah, and that one's sword skills are pretty good too." Sai said as he watched them argue and tug on the coat with Bolk for a few moments before he asked, "Do you think they forgot we were even here?"

"Well, it looks like it." he said as he smirked and looked down at Sai as he asked, "Want to teach them a lesson in not ignoring us?" Sai looked back up at him with a smirk and nodded before charging at the duo. Draco sensed this and turned to block it, but he failed to notice where the attack was coming from, and Sai's sword was lodged into his left shoulder. This made Draco groan as Sai pull out and Draco clutched his left shoulder while dropping to his knees.

"Hey." Raven yelled as he threw a punch at Sai, who leaped back and he stood in front of Draco as he yelled, "Leave my First mate alone." This stunned Draco as he looked at Raven standing in front of him with two ready to fight marines in front of him.

* * *

 **There it is. The end of this chapter and I hope you liked it. Also, I have a list of jobs for the crew to have and will say when their taken.**

 **First Mate: Taken.**

 **Navigator: Taken.**

 **Doctor: Open.**

 **Cook: Taken.**

 **Sniper: Taken**

 **Historian: Open**

 **Ship Wreght: Taken**

 **Musician: Open**

 **Blacksmith: Open.**

 **Those are the spots for the remaining crew mates. Please send in an app if you want to join.**


	5. Defeat the Marine, the Birth of a crew

**Here is the next chapter and we finish up the first battle with Raven standing up for Draco, who is down for the moment as the duo of Marine Captains is ready to take them out.**

Chapter 4: Defeat the Marine, Birth of a crew.

Draco was shocked as Raven stood in front of him and in between Draco with two marine captains, who had been keeping them on both of their toes with their skills. But Raven didn't seem fazed as he put his hands up in front of him and got in a battle stance, which made both Sai and Bolk laugh out loud as they looked at the young man.

"Does he really think he can take on both of us?" Sai asked as he looked from Raven to Bolk, who was holding his sides and laughing out loud as he could not believe what he was hearing either.

"Yeah, I think so." Bolk said as he wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat before he said, "Let's show him why we're both captains." Sai nodded and placed the sword in front of him before pulling it back while turning it, so that the blade was facing up to the sky as Bolk cracked his knuckles. And then the duo charged at Raven, who reamed still and watched them heading his way.

"Hey, you don't have to do this, get out..." Draco tried to make him get out of the way, but he stopped as he saw Raven turned to face him and showed that he had a smile spread across his face.

"I won't let any one hurt my friends." raven said before turning back and charged at them, he met them in the center of the street and leaped from a thrusting attack from Sai and a slamming punch from Bolk. They both looked up at him as he was in mid air and pulled his arms back with a glare in his eyes as he said, "Crimson Grenade." He then threw both his fists forward while Bolk threw his fist up to match him.

"Justice Mallet." he yelled as their fists made contact in the middle of the air and they seemed to have been in a stalemate as neither of them gave an inch. When suddenly Sai leaped from Bolk's back and had his sword in the same stance as before with the blade facing up.

"You shall not escape my Justice Breaker." Sai said as he thrusts his sword forward, causing Raven's eyes to widen as he leaned back to as the sword rushed over his head and then kicked his feet off of Bolk's fist. He did a spin and landed a few feet away from them. He then looked back up at them as Sai landed next to Bolk and they both looked at Raven with smirks as Sai said, "Your reaction time is really good."

"Yeah, I didn't expect that." Bolk said as he and Said stood together as they looked at Raven, who glared at them as he stood up straight and held out his fist towards them.

"I'll take you both out my self." he said as he them pulled his fist back and charged at them, which they react with Sai pulling his sword back and charged at him. Raven ducked under his sword swing and continued to charge at Bolk, who put his arm to block the up coming attack as Raven yelled, "Crimson Impa..." Raven was suddenly cut off by the blood colored armor suddenly vanished and he looked at his normal colored arm with wide eyes as he yelled, "Oh, crap." He stopped in his tracks and looked at his arm as Bolk noticed this too, and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Looks like you have a time limit with that weird armor thing." he said as he pulled his arm back and charged at Raven, giving him little time to react as he threw his fist up while yelling, "Justice Cannon." He threw a hard uppercut and Raven was hit square in the chin as he was launched into the air while yelling out in pain. All three of them watched Raven flew quite a bit until they saw a large cloud of dust, revealing he had crashed hard a few buildings away.

"Looks like you over did it." Sai said as Bokk chuckled while watching the dust rise high in the sky from Raven's landing.

"Yeah, I'll get him." Bolk said as he began to walk towards the dust cloud was coming from as Sai remained in place, letting out a sighed of frustration and he began to shake his head.

"Hey, you marine." Draco's voice spoke up and he turned to see Draco getting up from the ground while using one of his Kanatas to help him up as he continued, "That was a dirty trick you tried to pull."

"Oh, and he's a saint?" Sai asked as he looked at Draco as he stood up straight and looked him over for a few seconds before he said, "Sometimes you have to go down to your opponents level to insure justice." Draco just smirked as he finally fully stood up and took a step back as he looked at him.

"That's your view huh?" Draco asked as he lifted both of his swords as he added, "Yell, my way says if you try to kill my captain can't be taken lightly." Draco then leaped forward and Said blocked it with his sword.

"So, he's your captain now?" Sai asked as they remained in stale mate yet again, but he could feel a lot of force in that first attack and he knew something was different from how Draco was moving. Draco just smirked as he ignored his injured shoulder and he pushed forward, knocking Sai off his balance and he staggered back much to his shock.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Draco said as he pulled his right arm back and then swung it towards Sai as he yelled, "Dragon Claw." Sai blocked it with his sword, but he failed to see Draco turn his left sword over and swing it towards him. Sai noticed as the blade as mere inches from his face and he leaned his head back in time for the blade to pass over his head.

"That was close." Sai said as he stepped back and looked at Draco, who turned both his sword upward and placed them in front of him showing he was ready for more. Sai looked at him curiously for a moment, but he got his sword ready in a battle stance and charged at him as they continued their dual.

* * *

Meanwhile down the street, Raven was laying in the remains of a small house that he had landed on thanks to Bolk and he just stared at the sky as he rubbed his head. He continued this for a few moments before he sat up and let out a long groan while he rubbed his shoulder.

"That damn ten minute time limit sucks." Raven said as he finished rubbing his shoulder and stood up as he took notice of blood running down his face. He quickly put it on his hands as he heard footsteps coming towards him and he turned just in time to see Bolk walking towards him.

"I can see that your alive and ready for more." he said as he noticed Raven, who looked from him down to his hands and watched as the armor again formed on both of his arms,

"You now it." Raven yelled add he leaped from the rubble with his arm pulled back and the intention to deck him, but Bolk grabbed his hands and smirked art him before turning around and slamming him into the ground. Raven groaned out loud from him being slammed into the ground and continued to groan as Bolk lifted her up into the air.

"You really think you can be King of the Pirates and you get beaten so easily?" Bolk asked a she lifted Raven back up from the ground and moved him over so they were face to face as he added, "you should have ended this dream of yours before you got here." Bolk then paused as he turned his upper body with also pulling his arm holding Raven back with him and then he launched his arm out. He smirked as he looked into the sky as he waited to hear a scream come from Raven, but it never came as Raven was now standing in front of him.

"You should not mock a mans dream." Raven said as he lifted his right hand to his mouth, and he bit his thumb to make blood come out. He then quickly put the blood on his lift arm and then both of his legs. Once he was finished, Raven turned to look at Bolk, who was looking back at him with a wide grin as he pulled his arm back.

"I'll finish you with this one, Justice Cannon." Bolk yelled as he threw his fist forward and Raven pulled his right arm back as he glared at Bolk.

"Oh, yeah? Crimson Impact." Raven yelled as he threw his fist forward and they fists collide with great force as they both continued to push into each other to try, and get any upper hand they could get. This stalemate continued on for a few moments until he was suddenly pushed back by Raven, who pulled his lift fist back and threw it forward. THis shot hit Bolk square in the stomach and was forced to skid a few feet before he stopped, and looked up at the Raven. Who was standing in place as he looked back at Bolk, who had sweat running down his face as he felt uneasy about this fight and didn't was to continue anymore.

* * *

Back on the other side of the street, Sai continued on with his thrusting of his sword forward as he dueled Draco and he was getting frustrated from the fact that Draco has been able to block all of his attacks as Draco's were getting a little closer then his liking.

"I don't understand." Sai said as he swung his sword and Draco blocked it with both of his sword as Sai finished asking, "Why some of your skills want to be a pirate?" Draco just looked at him for a few seconds before he pushed Sai away from him a few feet and he stood up straight as he looked Sai in the eye.

"That is really personal." Draco said as he pulled his arms back and grinned as Sai few what was coming. "Dragon..." Draco paused as he leaped forwards and swung his right hand towards him. Sai had seen this move many times in his duel with Draco and blocked the strike with ease, but he failed to notice a crack forming in the back of the blade near the hilt. Draco turned his left sword and twist around, making his blade head for Sai's face as he yelled, "Dragon Tail." Sai thought quickly as he turned his sword a bit and blocked this attack as well, but failed to notice the crack getting larger.

"Your attacks are pointless." Sai said as he pushed Draco back a few feet and pulled his blade back as he said, "Take this, Justice Slash." He then leaped forward and swung his sword towards Draco, who dodged it by leaping up into the air as they blade swooped past from where he once was. Sai glared as he looked up at Draco before having his eyes widen. For Draco was in mid air with both of his arms pulled back and a grin of a beast. Draco then swooped down as he looked right at him.

"Dragon..." Draco started to say as he was right on top of Sai, who put his sword up to block the attack and Draco's full body hit him square on him as his swords hit Sai's. Before suddenly breaking through it much to Sai shock as Draco finished the attack, "Wings." Draco appeared behind Sai, who was left in a state of shock before a large cut appears on his shirt and the fabric was shredded, causing him to fall to the ground as Draco held his arm.

* * *

Back to the housing area. Raven was leaping around the rubble, dodging all of Bolk's punches while also getting a few of his jabs in. But none of that seem to matter as Bolk seem to have in control of the fight as he even grabbed a large piece of rubble and threw it at raven, who gasped and ducked under the attack.

"Hey, that nearly took my head off." Raven yelled out as he stood up and looked t where the rubble had landed, leaving Bolk shocked at how he was acting the way he was.

"You are just a young fool." Bolk yelled as Raven cocked his head to the side and looked at Raven for a few moments as he lifted his arms up above his head, and interlocked his fingers before he slammed them down at Raven. Who jumped back from the attack and landed his feet on a piece of the rock before he kicked off of it with both of his arms pulled back behind him.

"Crimson Bomb." He yelled as he thrusts his arms forward and hit Bolk square in the head, causing the larger man to groan and stumbled back a few feet as Raven landed on his feet as he said, "I can't play any more." This made Bolk's eyes widen in shock as he moved his hand from his face and looked as he was still in a battle stance.

"You little bastard!" Bolk screamed at the top of his lungs as he was seeing red while he charged at Raven while adding, "You think this is a game?" Raven didn't answer as he pulled his right arm back and waited for him to get closer before throwing his arm forward.

"Crimson Impact." Raven yelled as he made contact with Bolk's stomach and knocked the wind out of the larger man, who was left in a state of shock from the power of Raven's attack and stood for a few moments before falling to the ground knocked out cold. "No, I meant my armor wasn't lasting longer." Raven explained as he stood up right as the blood colored armor vanished and he returned to normal as he headed back towards the tavern.

* * *

After defeating Sai, Draco was sitting on the ground near the tavern drinking up his booze from the bottle with the rest of the town just looking at the after math of the battle between the two swords man. As Draco was lost in his drinking, he heard some of the people behind him talking and looking down the street, and so Draco turned his head to look at what they were looking at and a grin appeared on his face.

"Well, I'll be damned." he said grinning as he watched Raven walking towards the tavern with his shirt all cut up and a smile across his face. Draco just continued to watch Raven coming towards them and grinned wider as he knew this was a great choice to be his captain.

TBC.

* * *

 **That was the first two fights in my story. I know what your thinking, but Luffy's first real good fight was against Buggy, his third in the show. So, give me time and I will make better ones. Anyway, review and send in the apps for the crew.**


	6. Setting Sail New Crew Off

**Hey, here is the next chapter and we learn the aftermath of the two Marine Captains defeat. And build more to a future enemy., Here we go.**

Chapter 5: Setting Sail. New Crew Off..

Draco continued to smile as he watched his captain, Raven, walking towards him with a smile on his own face and a ripped up shirt hanging off of him. As Raven came closer, he saw the oung swords man standing there were a bottle of booze and both of his swords placed back into their sheaths.

"So, how was your fight captain?" Draco asked him smiling as Raven's eyes widen in glee as he heard Draco call him his captain, and which meant he was joining his crew after all. Raven was so excited, he ran towards Draco and wrapped his arms around him, causing Draco to wince in pain as he looked at his captain smiling . "Yeah, not so hard the embrace captain." Draco said with a chuckle as he pulled away from Raven and rubbed his shoulder, showing the hole and blood that was in his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry about that." he said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at him while the crowd looked at the duo in shock as they were not sure if how they should feel. As the duo laughed and smiled at each other, Lorc's voice suddenly called out from with in the crowd.

"You did it Raven." the young kid yelled out as he pushed past the crowd and ran towards him, but as he came closer Raven was more focused on a person from with in the crowd and his eyes narrowed as he pushed the young kid down to the ground when he was close enough to do so.

"Ha, you young fool." Raven yelled out to the shock of Lorc and the crowd as Draco was also curies as to what Raven was doing when Raven continued, "I used you by kidnapping you and to bring me here to find me a crew mate to replace you."

"R-Raven. Why?"Lorc asked as he looked up at him with tears running down his face, which hurt Raven to see but he continued on his act.

"I am the future King of the Pirates and you are a little brat." Raven yelled out loud as he began to grin wickedly and chuckle as the crowd were all starting to get mad as they began to glared at him, and even more seam to began to surround them. As Raven continued to chuckle, Draco was watching them and looked at his captain as he was not sure of what he was up too at the moment. But it was then he saw what Raven had saw, Lorc's sister being held by one of the marines from earlier. Seeing this, what Raven was doing made Draco smile from ear to ear.

"And I was here to force myself onto his older sister against her will." Draco added with a smirk across his face and watched as the crowd's faces were beginning to fill with not only glares, but also looks of pure distain for the two of them.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Lorc asked as he stood up and tried to take a step closer only to have Raven slap him across the face hard.

"I told you, your a weak useless brat." Raven barked as he looked down at Lorc with a look of dislike and Lorc's eyes filled with tears as his sister saw this and pulled away from the marine holding her. She ran to her brother and wrapped him up into a tight hug as she looked at Raven with disgust.

"How dare you hit a child?" she asked as Raven looked at her and smile don the inside as she gave him a quick wink. This made raven push forward with his act and make it end.

"I'm a pirate. I do what we want." Raven yelled as he laughed out loud with Draco joining with a glare and grabbing a bottle of booze from the bar as Raven finished, "And you are all welcome to try and stop us, but remembered." Raven took a few moment pause as he pointed to the knocked out Sai and continued, "We beat two marine captains without breaking a sweat." This statement made the crowd's eyes turned from hatred and distain to worry, and fear as his words did have some meaning behind them. Draco and Raven grinned as they watched the crowd separate to leave a path as they walked through it while getting stared at like they were monsters.

"Your a clever captain." Draco said smirking as he walked through the crowd with his captain and Raven just smiled as they walked on towards the dock. Draco noticed the crowd was still following them and he smiled as he saw a large ship at dock, hoping that was it. He was shocked when Raven turned and walked down past a few more big boats until they arrived at the row boat.

"Here she is." Raven said proudly as he climbed in and pulled up the line as he looked at Draco, who was just staring at the small boat as his mind was flooded by many things all at once, but the thought that came up the most.

"I should have just not stayed." he said as he looked at the boat for a few moments before turning to look at the crowd, and upon seeing their faces of distain, he realized he picked his path and so he climbed into the small boat and sailed away with his captain.

* * *

As they were walking away with their crowd escort, Lorc was still holding his sister and looking at them leaving as he was confused.

"Why did he do that?" he asked his sister as he watched them walk off with the crowd following to make sure they left the island, but the two marines remained in place and began to walk towards them.

"This is why." she said as she held the scared Lorc and forced fake tears to run down her face as she looked up at them ,and asked, "A-are we going to jail?"

"No, just a few questions." one answered as he took off his jacket and laid it over her as she stood up, and lead off tot he local office with Lorc walking with them.

* * *

Meanwhile on the same unknown island as before the young lady that was talking to the General was on a Den-Den Moshi and she had a frustrated look on her face as she was listening to the person on the other line closely.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked them and let out a long sigh as she heard them answer her question with the answer she didn't want to hear as she rubbed the bridge of her nose as she continued, "Alright, keep me posted and I think it's best to cut our loses with her." The other person seam to agree and she hung up on the snail as a figure was sitting near by in the shadows with a large grin his face.

"Trouble in your well old machine?" he said in a mocking tone and looked at her with a smirk across her face, which made her look at him out of disgust.

"If you must know, some one has been making things difficult as of late." she said as she looked at him and he grinned at her while chuckling lightly..

"Just one guy has been a pain in your nice ass?" he asked as he turned in his chair and took a long look of hershirt skirt. This got him a strong slap across the face and a smirk of her own.

"You Pig." she barked as she rubbed her hand from the slap and he was rubbing his chin as she continued, In just one day he beat Ilk and two marine captains."

"Really?" he asked her with a series look on his face as he looked at her and watched her nod, and then he burst into heavily laughter as he said, "He was the weakest of us and I'm sure who ever if next ill be more then enough to take care of this nat."

"You do have a point." she said as she picked a folder on a nearby table and opened it to look into it as she said, "He is very strong and could prove to be what is needed to take care of him."

"See, nothing to worry about." he said smiling as he looked over her lushes body as he asked, "now how about you and me..."

"Sorry, hell hasn't frozen over yet, you pig." she said smiling as she closed the folder and headed out of the room as the figure looked at her walk out of the room, and couldn't help but stare at her nice ass in her skirt.

* * *

After leaving the island without anything more then the things on their back, Draco and Raven were laying across the seats on the boat, and where busy looking up into the sky as they just sailed by. After doing this for nearly an hour, a question popped into Draco's mind and he sat up to look at Raven.

"Hey captain." Draco called out to the rest man next to him and Raven slowly sat up to look at him as Draco asked, "I have to ask, what's with that Crimson Armor thing?" This question made Raven smile he laid back down on the seat and stared up into the sky.

"I ate the Blood-Blood Fruit, which allows me to control my blood in special ways." he explained with a smile as he looked down at Draco and asked, "And why three swords?"

"The middle one is special gift from my dad." Draco said with a smile on his face as he laid back down and they both closed their eyes, enjoying a nap from all the fighting they had just gone through when suddenly something appeared in the distance and a slight sound began to ring out though the air as Draco opened his eyes again. "What is that noise?" Draco asked as he sat up and began to look around the place to try and find it.

"What noise?" Raven asked as he looked up and heard something too as he put his hand to his ear as he tried to hear the sound better. "It sounds familiar." Raven added as Draco joined him hearing what could that sound be. As they continued to listen for it, they both came to realize that it was getting louder as they turned to look at each other and then looked up to the sky as something appeared in it.

"What is that?" Draco asked as he looked up at it and wondered what it was as Raven suddenly stood up in the boat.

"Hey, I think it's a falling star." Raven said with excitement as he looked at it and leaned forward on the boat, making it rock back and forth by doing this.

"Star's don't really fall you idiot." Draco yelled out loud as he tried his best to keep the boat balanced as Raven continued to look at the 'star' as it seam to get bigger. It was then that Raven had second thoughts on it being a star and he looked closer as he could tell it was looking much different then it did moments ago.

"I don't think it's a star." Raven said as he leaned up and looked closer as the boat was now majorly unstable as it was nearly tipping over in the water.

"No shit, what do you think it is now? The moon?" Draco asked as he continued to try and keep them in the boat.

"A girl." Raven said a she looked on in confusion and this statement made Draco stop in balancing the boat, and turned to look up with his captain again.

"What do you mean by girl?" he asked as he looked closely and his eyes widen as he realized Raven was right as a girl was falling from the sky, and watched as she came into view. After a few seconds, they quickly got a better a view, and could tell she was young, had long pink hair, fair skin, and was wearing a short white silk dress that hugged her impressive bust which that could surprisingly see from where they were.

"I think she coming this..." Raven was suddenly cut off as she slammed into him, and her breasts pressed hard against his face as he mumbled, "soft." As he tipped over and fell into the water with her right be hind.

"Shit, Raven." Draco yelled as he leaned over the boat and looked for his captain in worry as the girl suddenly popped her head out fo the water, coughing as she looked around furiously.

"W-where am I?" the girl asked as she showed off her big purple eyes as she looked around the water and then saw Draco looking at her. She was then caught off guard by Raven popping up from to the surface and flaring around franticly.

"H-help." Raven yelled out as he tried his best to get back to the boat while also not trying to swallow to much water as he moved a bit, and grabbed one of the girl's breasts by mistake. This made the girl blush heavily from the grab and she glared at him for it.

"You perv." she yelled out loud as she pulled her hand back and slapped him across his face, this made Raven fall forward and returned to drowning. He flared for a few more moments before falling under the and not coming up.

"Hey, you can't just slap someone while their drowning." Draco yelled as he leaped off the boat and dived into the water to help his captain. But to the girl, the only thing she cared about was the fact that the boat was now empty and a grin appeared on her face as she moved towards it. Just a few moments later, Raven's head popped out from under the water with Draco coming up next to him while holding her.

"A...th-thanks man." Raven said as he breathed heavily for the need of air and panted heavily as Draco held him close to him.

"N-no problem." he said groan as he held Raven on his right side and felt a lot of pain coming from his shoulder as he continued to keep them up, "Just next time don't stand up in..." Draco was suddenly cut off as his eyes widen and he franticly looked around the area as he yelled out, "The BOAT! Where's the Boat?" Raven in weak eyes looked around with him and they both saw they lost the boat and were completely lost in the middle of the ocean.

TBC.

* * *

 **There it is for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. We're building for something big and I can't wait till you guys see it. And yes, the girl is the next crew mate. Please leave a review.**


	7. Case the Girl from the Sky

**Hey, this chapter we learn where that girl went and a little more about what this General is up too along with a new crew mate added in with two at the same time.**

Chapter 6: Case the Girl from the Sky..

The sun was starting to get low above the South Blue and birds flew through the sky as two figures were in the water in the middle of no where. Draco was breathing heavily as he was using all good power to keep himself and his captain a float in the water.

"You just had to attend up in the boat didn't you?" Draco asked add he continued to swim with his captain hanging in his right side, making him groan from his injury.

"I'm so weak and hungry." Raven said as he hung his head on Draco's shoulder as he looked at his first mate before he asked, "Draco, feed me."

"And how the hell do you expect me to do that?" Draco asked add he looked at him and saw that Raven was barely awake, and he quickly started to realized he couldn't keep this up much longer. As this reality hit him, a sudden hit to the back of his head and he groaned as he turned to see a medium sized ship behind him. Seeing this made his eyes widen out of surprise and thought what luck Coyle they have.

* * *

On ship, a young lady of dark skin completion, neck length hair, brown eyes with reading glasses on, and a pair of c-cup breasts that were held back in a simple t-shirt, knee length yellow shorts, and matching flip flops. She was smiling and humming happily as was in the middle if reading a book in her study room when she heard a loud thud, which was quickly followed by another.

"Huh? What was that?" The young lady asked herself as she put the bookmark into the book and got up from her treble, heading through the door onto the deck. She gasped as she saw two young men on the deck soaking wet and they looked back at her as she asked, "What happened to you two?"

"Some one took our boat and we have been a drift for a couple of hours." Draco explained as he looked at her with a smile as he leaned against one of the sides and Raven was on all fours breathing heavily.

"Oh my guess." she said surprised as she covered her mouth as she looked at them for a few more seconds before running back into her study and carried out two towels that she draped over the two of them. "Is there anything else I can don for you two?' she asked as she looked at them wrapped around in the towels.

"No, you've been great. thanks a..." Draco began to say with a smile on his face when suddenly Raven popped his head up to look up at her.

"Have any food?" he asked with a smile as she looked at him confused for a few seconds and Draco was looking at him with a groan as he couldn't believe in what his captain was doing.

"Uhhh, I do have some left overs in the fri..." she was cut off by Raven running past her, heading right into the small kitchen and began to help himself to the food that inside her fridge.

"This food is great." Raven said as he was stuffing his face and had a wide smile on his face as he continued to chow down while they looked at him in shock at how he was just eating like a machine.

"Ummm, we're buy you more food at the next dock." Draco said with a smile as she looked at him and smiled back at him as they continued to watched Raven eat until most of the food was gone, and Raven was laying on the floor sleeping soundly.

"Thanks, now where were you two off to when you lost your boat?" she asked them as she began to clean up the bowls and plates that were now covering the floor around Raven.

"Oh, we're on our way to the Grand Line." Raven said with a smile on his face as he looked up at the ceiling as she turned towards him out of shock as she smiled again.

"Wait, so am I." she said smiling as she put it back and turned to look at Raven as she asked, "What are you heading there for?"

"To find One Piece." Raven said with a smile as there was a thick silence filled the room as her eyes had widened in horror as she turned to look at the smiling Raven and as she did, images suddenly popping in her head as she gulped hard.

"A-are you two p-pirates?" she asked as she looked out a winder near the sink and she hoped she would get the answer she needs to keep herself safe, and not jumping out of the winder, leaving her books behind.

"Yeah, we just started today." Raven explained smiling as she gulped hard again as she finished putting the dishes back into the sink, and took in a deep breath as she turned to look at them and was shocked at what she saw. Raven was sleeping on the floor, snoring heavily as Draco was leaning against the side with his eyes closed as he had joined his captain on a trip to dream land. This left the young lady in shock as she looked at them for a couple of minutes until letting out a long sigh of relief.

"I-I guess th-there to tired." she said smiling as she went to do the dishes and let them rest, but her mind was still telling her not to let her guard down around them as long as they were on her ship with her.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island where the General had his base of operation on and he was smiling as he was walking around the base, seeing all of his followers watching him walk by, and mumbled something as he passed by them. After walking a few more feet, he arrived at the doors to his office and he opened them to reveal the young lady that was his right hand woman. While the other was none other then Ilk with a bruised face and a worried look across his face.

"Good evening sir." the young lady said as he walked from the door to the desk, sitting down to reveal he was much larger then the large Ilk. Who was nerves as the man took out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth as she lit it for him.

"Thank you Fou." he said smiling as he puffed on his cigarette and blow smoke into the air as he looked at the young man, seeing he was very nerves as he was sitting across from him. The General smiled as he puffed a little more before he asked, "So, you lost the boy and girl to the Navy?"

"Ummmm, y-yes I have sir. But I know I can get them..." ilk was cut short from his talk from the General putting his hand up and stopping him from continuing his talking.

"So, what your telling me is that one of the small islands I let you control was lost?" he asked him and Ilk gulped hard, feeling his mouth dry up as he watched the General smoke his cigarette and Fou standing only a few feet next to him as he began to nod yes. "I see." the General said as he hit the ash into a ashtray before he said, "That is all I needed to hear. Fou." The very second he said that, she pulled out a pistol and shot Ilk in both of his legs.

"Ahhhh." he screamed out as he fell out of the chair and held his bloody knees as the General stood up, taking another drag of his cigarette as he walked around the desk.

"One job." he said as he walked over and then stomped on his knee, causing even more yells of pain from Ilk as he dug his foot into his legs as he continued, "One, fucking, job and you failed at that."

"I-I'm sorry." Ilk cried out as he tried to hold his knee and get the general's foot off of it, but this only made him dig his foot into his injured knee even harder, which caused Ilk to scream out, "I'll d-do better next time!"

"Next time?" the General asked laughing as he took a another drag of his cigarette and then blow it in his face as he continued, "There is no next time for failures." Ilk's eyes widen in horror as he heard that, and then suddenly something was poured over him by Fou as she stepped over him and they both headed to the door as the General turned to look at the helpless Ilk as he tossed his cigarette at him and said, "You fired."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ilk screamed out loud as he watched the cigarette fall towards him and his eyes widen as it hit his leg, igniting the liquid that covered him. Outside, as they could hear Ilk's screams of pain, the General looked at Fou and smiled at her.

"Tell them I need a new office." he said as he fixed his tie and she nodded, as she called on the Den-Den Mushi and did just that. Once she was finished, he asked, "You know where that troubling pest is heading."

"We charted it and he's heading to Salina's island next." she said as she showed him the chart and showed what they were going. "We already called her and have ont he look out for any one in a dingy." she explained as she walked with him down the hall.

"Good, we need to squash this pest before any more harm could be done on my plans." he explained to her and she nodded as they continued on down the hall, walking away from the screams of pain.

* * *

Meanwhile on an island far from the General's base and all that, the young girl was walking down the street of a medium sized island with many busily walking down the walking around the market. She had to admit she was not sure where she was or how to get back home, but the sudden growl of her stomach made her blush and giggled as she rubbed her belly.

"It is getting late." she said as she stood in place and looked around from where she was standing, and quickly laid her eyes on a inn near her. Smiling, she walked towards the building and headed inside as the clerk looked at her with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked her smiling as the girl smiled back at her.

"Hello, I would like a room and a dinner special." she said smiling as she took out a bag of money and placed it on the counter, making the clerk gasp as she smiled wider and looked at her.

"Right away." she said smiling as she took a key and handed it to her as the girl smiled back, and headed up to the room that the key had on it. As the clerk watched her walk away, her smile turned into a frown as she looked from the stairs and to a Den-Den Mushi that was under the counter. After taking a few deep breaths, she reached under it and took out the snail as she called it.

"Hello?" a woman's voice appeared over the creature as the clerk gulped hard, looking nerves as she looked up the stairs to where the young girl had headed up. "Hello?" the woman's voice called out from the other line in a more annoyed tone then before.

"Yes, I-I have a young girl here with wings on her back and she might be what he is looking for." she said with a sad tone as she could not believe she had just said.

"I see, and I have news that she was on a dingy too." the woman said with a calm, cold tone as she continued, "I know he could not wait to get his hands on her. I'm sending my men to collect her in one hour."

"Y-yes ma'am." the clerk said as the woman hung up the Den-Den Mushi and the clerk sighed as she looked back up at the stairs with a look of sadness on her face as she turned back to look at the bag of money she was handed. A little while later, the young lady was enjoying herself a nice, hot bath with a smile on her face when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes, one minute." she said smiling as she got up and wrapped a towel around her as walked through the nice room, and opened the door to reveal the clerk with a plate of great looking food.

Here you are, miss." she said smiling as the young lady smiled at her and took the plate as she thanked the clerk, who waved bye to her and walked down the street as she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

* * *

In a hidden place in the town on the island, a woman was sitting on a nice chair with long black hair, purple eyes, and a far skin tone as she was wearing a revealing dress that hugged her large bust and black heels as she looked down two her two henchmen standing there in front of her. Both were the same size as they stood 6'6 and were both muscular as one was dressed from head to toe in a black ninja gi and a sword on his back. While the other was wearing no shirt, a gold vest, gold baggy pants and sneakers as he was also wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Alright, Nil and Ex." she said smirking as they looked at her before bowing before her and she smirked wider as she continued, "Get ready, because we are about to get in the good graces of the General."

"Yes, Madam Salina." they said together as they continued to bow to her and she chuckled slightly as she was excited to see the General happy, and they joined her in the chuckling as they were ready to please her.

TBC.

* * *

 **That's it for this one and I hope you enjoyed it. I know it seams off to have two crew mates to join at the same time. But the reason will be revealed in the next few chapter. Please leave a review.**


	8. Searching for the Girl with Wings

**Hey, here we see what Raven and Draco are doing after they make it to the island along with their friend in search for the one that stole their boat, and learn a little bit more about the two men that were set by Salina**

Chapter 7: The Trade of Pain.

The sun was starting to set on a small island as the market was starting to wind down from the work of the day and the residents were all heading home to spend a little time with their family, but as they were closing, the boat that was was carrying Raven and Draco pulled into one of the docks.

"G-guys." the girl said as she wrapped her guide line to the dock and then walked over to the sleeping men laying on her deck and she blushed as she looked around the area as she knelt down next to Draco. "Hey, I-it's time to wake up." she said as she nudged him and tried to wake him up.

"Huh?" Draco said as he opened his eyes and looked at her for a few seconds before letting out a loud yawn while also stretching his arms out as he was finally awake, "So, what's up."

"W-we docked." she said with a shy look on her face as he looked over the side of the ship and saw that they were on a small island.

"Huh, we are." he said with a smile as he stood up and rubbed his shoulder as he looked down at Raven as he nudged him with his boot as he said, "Raven, we're docked at the island." As he said that, Raven sat up and looked around as he saw Draco standing over him, and then looked at the girl before kicking himself up to his feet as he looked around from the boat.

"Sweet, let's go and find her." he yelled out loud as he leaped over the railing and landed on the deck as he ran off down the docks, and into the now quiet town. Draco and the girl looked at him from the ship as they could not believe he had just ran off like that.

"Hey, what's your name any way?" Draco asked her as he looked down at her and she blushed as she pulled her head away from him.

"M-Mary-Joe." she said blushing as she looked away from him and was not sure what he was going to say about her name.

"Well Mary, thanks for the ride." he said as he hopped from the ship to the dock and began to walk off towards the town, leaving Mary alone in shock as she was free to go with both of them gone, but there was something bugging her about watching them both leave.

"W-wait." she called out lightly as Draco stopped and turned to look at her as she looked at him with a smile on her face.

* * *

The girl's head was killing her as she slowly sat up to her and sat on her knees as she held her head while looking around the room, groaning from what she had been through out of no where.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked herself as she looked around the room and found that she was not in her room anymore, and she was in fact placed in a cage much to her shock as she grabbed old of the bars as she yelled out loud, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Shhhhh." a voice she remembered said from behind her and she turned to look, seeing her sitting in a chair near her with a sad look on her face as she was looking at her feet as she continued, "I-I'm sorry I had to do this."

"Do what?" she asked confused and mad at her for putting her in cage.

"I-I was told to find girl's to be trained or else..." she started to cry as she could not believe she was doing to a fellow person and she hated herself for doing this.

"Else what?" she asked as she wanted to know what she was up too and what else could mean to her.

"I-It's not important." she said as she stood up and walked towards the set of stairs that lead up, and she grabbed the railing as she said, "Please, forgive me." And with that, she climbed the stairs to the top of the floor and left the girl to sit in her cage, but she had her own plan as she took out a hair pin she had and began to work on the lock.

* * *

Meanwhile raven was running around the streets of the market as he asked any one that would listen if they had seen a girl with wings about. As he continued to run around like a crazed maniac, Draco was walking calmly down the street with Mary-Joe just behind him with a nerves look on her face as she was not wearing a yellow hoody to cover her upper body.

"He n-never seams t-to run out of energy huh?" she asked him as she watched him run back and forth in front of them, zigzagging through the whole street.

"Yeah, he never does run out does he?" Draco said with a smile as he had to agree with her as they continued to watch him run around. As Raven was running around the market, the two figures known as Nil and Ex walk through the streets. Ex was walking in front of Nil with a smile on his face as Nil followed closely behind with a few other men behind him to help get the cage.

"So, which of these Inns was she in?" Ex asked him smiling as he looked around at all of the inns and wondered which was the right one for them.

"I believe it was the one on the left three blocks down." Nil said smiling as he walked down they walked down the street.

* * *

After running for so long, Raven was hunched over in a chair groaning from not being able to find her and the fact that he was hungry now. As he was laying like that in his chair, Draco was sitting next to him rubbing his shoulder as he was not sure if they could really find her in this island and even wondered what should they do next. As both guys were sitting down and having a moment, Mary was reading a book sitting near both of them as she looked up at Raven.

"Are you sure she had a pair of wing on her back?" she asked him as she was looking up from her book and waited for either of them to answer her.

"Yeah, I remember seeing them on her back as she fell on top of Raven." Draco answered her as he turned to look at her and saw that her nose was right back into the book as he asked, "Why?" She did not answer him as she continued to read her book for a few more seconds before she looked up from the book with a look of shock on her face.

"Skipia." she said with a small smile on her face as she was suddenly excited at what she had just learned.

"Sky what?" Draco asked as he looked at her and wondered what she could have meant by that as he had never heard of that place before.

"It's a place also known as Sky Island." she said smiling as she leaned over and showed him the pictures of what they believed it looked like as he looked at her with a smile on his face as he petted her head.

"That is great. But does that help us now?" Draco asked as her smile turned into a frown as she looked down to the floor as she was not sure if it was any real help between this info and finding their boat as they all heard another groan from Raven as they looked at him.

"Well, we might as well get some rest and search for her in the morning." Draco said as he looked around and saw an inn open near them She saw it and smiled as he got up and looked at Raven, helping him up as they all walked toward the inn.

"Hello, can I help you?" the clerk asked with a kind smile as she watched them walk into through the front door.

"Yes, do you have any rooms?" Mary asked her smiling as she looked at her while Draco and Raven were looking around the room as the clerk looked nervously at them.

"Ummm, I do have one but it had not been cleaned yet." she said with a kind smile and they all smiled back at her.

"That's fine." Mary said as she took out her money and placed it in front of the clerk as Raven hung his head on the counter, sighing as he was not sure if he could ever find who he was looking for.

"Is he okay?" she asked Draco, who looked at Raven and nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Draco said with his own sigh as he continued, "He's just upset that some girl stole his dingy today." These words struck the clerks ears and she was left in shock as she seamed to start staring into space for a few minutes.

"Ummmm, have you two fought some marines and I guy named Ilk?" she asked as Draco was taken back from her question and looked at her confused as Raven perked up as he looked at her.

"Yeah, that was me." Raven said smiling as he looked her wondering how she had heard of him and smiled as he had a thought of being famous now. When suddenly, the girl leaped from behind a curtain and tackled the clerk from behind.

"No one puts me in a cage." she yelled out to the top of her lungs as she was hitting the clerk in the back of the head and the clerk was screaming for help. As the trio were left in shock as the looked at her attacking them for a few seconds before they stepped in with Raven pulling her off of the clerk and forced her into a chair as she yelled, "Yet me go you dirty perv."

"I'm not a perv, I was drowning." Raven yelled out loud as Draco helped the clerk up and checked on her injuries as Raven looked her over as he asked, "Where's my boat?" As Raven was asking that, Draco was checking in on the clerk more.

"I'm okay." she said smiling as she looked up as him as he was holding her close while sitting her into a chair nearby.

"I'm not telling you, you dirty perv." she said as she crossed her arms and waited for a chance to escape as Mary walked over to her with a smile on her face.

"Whoa, I can't believe I'm meeting some one from the Sky Island." she said excitedly as she looked her over for a few moments as she asked again, "What's your name?"

"Zoey." she answered her ass he looked at her confused and wondered what was going on with her starting at her so much, or how she got with Raven and Draco.

"Excuse, can you please tell me where my boat is?" Raven asked her smiling as he was trying to be nice, but he got his answer in a kick to the crouch. Raven fell to the floor in a thud as Draco turned to look at his captain. With him on the ground, Zoey saw her chance as she pushed past Mary and ran at the door. But as she ran through it, she ran face first into the entering Nil and Ex. She gasped as Ex looked down at her with a smirk as he grabbed her hair and pulled her up by it.

"What do we have here?" he asked with a smirk at the dangling girl in his hands as the rest of the room looked at him in silence as Draco glared at him.

"Hey, put her down now." Draco said as he continued to glare at him as Ex noticed this glare and chuckled out loud as began to swing her around by her hair.

"What you mean her?" he asked as he continued to hold her by the hair and swung her around by the hair, causing her to yell in pain as she swung her legs in a fail attempt to get him to let him go.

"Yeah. let her go." Raven said as he slowly stood up and looked at the two of them as he continued to hold himself as he continued, "N-no man would treat a woman like that." Hearing this shocked Zoey as she continued to struggle as Ex smirked at how Raven was looking at him.

"Then come here and show me what a true man does?" he asked as he pulled her over and handed her to Nil by the hair, and he took her as Ex got in a fighting stance. Raven groaned as he too got ready and then tried to throw a punch. But Ex sidestepped him and pulled his arm back a few feet before throwing his fist forward. It barely touched Raven when there was a sudden explosion and Raven was thrown back into a wall, shocking the rest of the room at what had just happened.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, and there will be a major fight between Ex and Raven.**


	9. Mistaking Identity

**Hey, in this one we will see how more on Ex and Nil as they move to complete their mission. And we learn a little more about Mary and Salina.**

Chapter 8: Mistaking Identity..

The room was filled with dust as Ex smirked from ear to ear as he stood up straight and blew smoke coming from his fist as he looked at the hole that was made by Raven. This shocked Draco as he turned towards the guy that had just taken out his captain and glared at him as he stepped closer to him.

"You just made a big mistake." Draco said as he reached for his sword on his right side, but he let out a light wince from moving his arm slightly and this was noticed by both of them.

"Nil," Ex took a moment as he stepped to the side and allowed Nil a clear view of Draco drawing his sword as he finished, take care of him." And with that said, Nil pulled out a koni knife from his pocket and launched it at Draco, Striking him in the right shoulder and was forced deep into his shoulder as he grabbed it with his left hand, dropping one of his kanatas as he fell to his knees. Draco pulled the knife and winced heavily as he pulled it out of him, causing some blood to fall out and he dropped it on the ground as he placed his hand on the hole.

"B-bastar..." Draco started but his insult was cut off suddenly by Ex taking a step closer and pulling his legs back before throwing it forward, kicking Draco right in the face. As his foot made contact with Draco's face, another explosion rocked the inn and Draco was launched back into another wall. As both Raven and Draco were out cold at the moment, the clerk and Mary stood in the corner near were Raven had landed. Both of them were scared as they looked at the two of them as Nil continued to hold Zoey by her hair and smirking as Ex looked at them.

"Hmmm, we could always use more girls for the General." he said grinning wickedly as he began to walk towards them and they looked at him in horror as he stood over them for a few seconds before he reached out, and grabbed Mary by the collar of her hoodie and lifted her up in the ari.

"Hey, let me go." she cried out as she grabbed her hoodie and tried to pull herself free from his grasp as he chuckled at her.

"Careful or I might just do to you what I did to your friends." he said as he turned her around and showed her what he was able to do to both of the pirates she had been with. This made her gulp and stopped struggling as he chuckled even louder as he turned around and headed out of the door with Nil following suit. Once outside, Ex took Zoey from Nil so he could take out a Den Den Mushi and called their boss.

"Hey, we have who we were looking for and an added one the General would like." he said as he turned to look at their prizes and grinned under his mask as he waited for an answer.

"That is wonderful." Salina said over the small snail as she sounded excited and pleased with their win as she continued, "Bring them tot he base as I call the General and tell him the good news." She then hung up her end of the snail and Nil put his back as they began to head off down the street.

* * *

After watching them leave with the two girls and looked at the two holes that were made by the two young men that were in her, the clerk let out a long sigh as she stood up and dust herself off as she grabbed the broom to get started on cleaning the room. But as she began to sweep the floors, movement began to happen from one of the piles and she turned to look at it when suddenly Raven burst from the rubble, scaring her helf to death.

"Damn, that hurt." Raven whined as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around the room, searching for the guy that had sent him into the wall. But all he saw was the clerk, who was looking at him in shock and her looked back at her for a few moments of silence before he asked, "Hey, where did those two guys go with the girl?" She just stared at him in shock for a few moments, and before she could answer him Draco burst from the rubble that was covering him.

"And where is that knife throwing bastard?" Draco asked as he was holding his shoulder and looked at the clerk, who was now even more shocked then before and she gulped as she was not sure what to expect from these two as they both stood up.

"Ummmmm, I-I...ummmm..." she was lost for words as she looked at them for a few seconds before tears filled her eyes and she then dropped to her knees as she bowed before them as she cried out, "P-please, help this town." This action shocked both Raven and Draco as they looked at her before looking at each other, and then back at her as she continued to bow before them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the underground base, Salina was sitting on her chair fixing her make-up and making sure she looked good in the mirror. After doing that for a few moments, she smiled at her reflection and kissed at it as she put the mirror back down.

"Perfect, now I can talk to him." she said smiling as she picked up a silver colored Den-Den Mushi and cleared her throat before she picked up the receiver as she waited for an answer from the other line.

"Hello, who is this?" a female voice came on from the other line and Salina frowned while also letting out a long groin before she even started to speak to the girl known as Fou.

"What are you doing answering the General's line?" she asked with a hint over envy in her tone as she wanted to talk to the General instead of her.

"He's in a meeting at the moment." Fou said in a straight tone and there was a long pause before she said anything, "Anyway, what is the reason for you calling?"

"Oh, yes." Salina said smiling at she looked at the snail and began to grin as she said, "I have caught the one giving him so much trouble." There was yet another moment of silence as she grinned wider and waited for a response.

"So, you have both young men right now?" she asked her and her eyes widen in shock as she was not expecting to hear that question and she gulped hard as she did not answer for a few moments until Fou asked "Well?"

"Y-yes, I have them." she said with a nerves smile on her face as she looked around the room and hoped the lie was enough to get her to drop the subject.

"Good, I'll be sending a ship to collect them." she said as she hung up on her end of the line and Salina let out a even longer sigh as she laid back in her chair for a few moments.

"DAMN IT!" she screamed out loud ass he began to throw things around the room and scream at the top of her lungs as she was infuriated with how things had gone down. After a few moments of throwing her things and making a mess, she realized something as she began to look around for the Den-Den Mushi.

* * *

Meanwhile outside a run down mansion, Ex and Nil were walking towards it with a smiled on Ex's face for the way he was carrying the girl allowed him to cop a field on Mary's butt and Zoey breast. As he was enjoying his massaging of their bodies, there was a sudden called on their Den-Den Mushi and they stopped in the tracks as Nil pulled out the snail.

"Hello?" he said on the his line as he looked around and heard Salina on the other line as he said, "Oh hey, we're at the front door and...Wait, what is the matter?" He then listened to her yell at him from her end of the line and he let out a long groan as he nodded his head before saying, "Yes, we understand. Sorry."

"Hey, what was that about?" Ex asked as he looked at his comrade and waited for him to finish on the Den-Den Mushi, and once she was done yelling at him. Nil hung up and rubbed his forehead out of frustration as he looked at Ex.

"The two messing with the General was those two guys." Nil said as Ex looked at him dumbstruck from a few moments before laughing out loud.

"Oh, man. Those guys were weaklings." he said in a mocking tone while still holding the girls and laughing his ass off while Nil look at him for a few moments before shaking his head.

"Well anyway. I'll go get them as you cage those two." he said as he turned around and began to head back towards the town while the laughing Ex walked back into the mansion with a guard to deliver his prizes.

* * *

Back at the inn, after spending a couple of minutes begging to them and explaining what was going on in the town. The clerk was now busy wrapping up Draco's right shoulder while Raven was busty enjoying a piece of meat from her fridge and was watching her closely, listening to everything she was telling them.

"And so, I have to find them girl's to send to the General or my daughter goes there." she finished explaining as she looked at him while also tightening the wrap on his shoulder as she added, "It will truly help us all and..."

"Stop right there." Draco said as he pulled away from her and checked his wrapped shoulder as he said, "We're pirates and we don't just go around saving anyone that asks for it."

"I'll do it." Raven said with a smile on his face as he they bother looked at him with the clerk having a happy smile on her face while Draco looked at his captain in shock.

"What do you mean about that?" Draco asked as he turned to look at his captain for a few seconds before he asked, "What do we have to gain from this?"

"Simple, that bastard who knocked us back." Raven said smiling as he finished the meat and looked at him while chewing his food as he added, "I'm going to be the Kind of the Pirates and can't be beaten up like that."

"Oh, I see." Draco said smiling as he should have known his captain would have done this since how he jumped to defend Lorc and just put his jacket on as he added, "I guess I should get the guy that stabbed me with that knife."

"Yeah, and we need to save Mary anyway." Raven added as he hopped up and looked at both of them with a smile on his face as he asked, "Now, where are these guys?"

"We don't really know where their base is." She said with a frown and they looked at each other as she began to think it over before her eyes widen as she looked back at them, "But they always seem to come from an old mansion on the hill just outside the town.

"That could work." Draco said smiling as he put his sharia m swords back yo on his back and fixed his collar to his jacket, wincing as he held his shoulder.

"Please, you should sit down and relax." She said with a worried look on her face as she looked at him, but he just looked at her with smirk on his face.

""I'm fine." Draco said as he stood tall and walked towards the door, following Raven who was already out the door and standing in the street, looking from one end ot the street and then looked down to the other as he was looking for the mansion the girl had mention. "I see it." Draco said as he stood in the middle of the street and then pointed up at an old house in the distance.

"Sweet, let's go." Raven said as he began to run towards the mansion with Draco right behind him as they ran on down the street as the sun started to set in the east. As they were running, Draco suddenly felt something like they were being watched and he turned to his right, drawing his sword like lightning and striking a shikin that had been tossed at them. As he had blocked it, he slowly lowered his sword and turned to look at the one that had thrown it.

"Well, that skill of yours is pretty great." Nil said as he walked out from behind an ally way and looked at Draco, who was smirking at him with his sword ready to go as they made a stare down.

"Captain." Draco said as he lifted his sword up and looked right at Nil as he continued, "Head on with out me, i'll take care of this guy."

"Okay, don't lose." Raven said as he took off down the street, heading for the mansion. Nil took out three koni knives and threw them at Raven. But Draco stepped in between them and blocked all of the knives as he said, "No one will lay a hand on my captain as long as I'm here."

"Then it's simple what needs to be done." Nil said as he drew a ninjato and looked at Draco, who was still holding only one of his katanas and he grinned as he said, "And that is to strike you down."

TBC.

* * *

 **There it is for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please leave me a review. Anyway, next time will have a major fight between Draco and Nil along with the reveal of Ex's power.**


	10. Cellar Trouble

**Hey, we have the fight between Nil and Draco get started while also having Raven come face to face with Ex as well while planning on the girls behalf.**

Chapter 9: Cellar Trouble.

The sun was setting over the South Blue as Draco's sword clashed with Nil's in the middle of a empty street as many of the residents had fled from the fighting duo and they remained in a stalemate as they tried to push the other back. Draco groaned as he could not push Nil back from the angle of where their swords had met and so he stepped back, avoiding a slash from Nil and then swung his sword back at Nil. Who avoided his attack by leaning back and placing his hands on the ground, using his momentum to kick up his feet and striking Draco with both of his feet, causing Draco the stagger back a few feet.

"Cheap move." Draco said as he held his nose and glared at him as Nil rolled from his hands and was now standing back on his feet with his sword still out in a battle stance.

"Battles not meant for weak idea like honor." Nil said as he took a step to the side and Draco lifted his sword, waiting for Nil to make his move. And it came as Nil slipped a smoke pellet from his sleeve and he threw it at Draco's feet. Draco coughed from the smoke and tried to shield his eyes while he scanned for Nil, seeing his shadow as he came from the sky with his sword above his head in a striking position.

"Nice try." Draco said with a smirk as he placed his sword above him and he blocked Nil's sword strike, but Nil twisted his hips and hit Draco in his right arm with a spinning kick. This made Draco yelled out in pain as he stepped back and held his injured arm while looked at Nil, who was back in a fighting stance and looked at Draco with a grin under his mask. This infuriated Draco as he put his sword in front of him and charged at Nil, who ran back at him with both of them swinging their sword at the other and their sword clashing with the loud sound of metal echoing through the street.

* * *

While that dual was going on back in town, Raven continued on his run towards the mansion on top of the hill and he could see it was getting better into view as he approach. But as he ran past a small piece of rope, he pulled it and secretly released an alarm in the secret room that the girls had been taken too. Inside the secret base, Ex continued to walk on through a set of old tunnels with a few cells in it until he reach a larger room with many cages and a couple guards ready to get orders from him.

"Open up one of them." he barked at them as one saluted him before rushing over and opening one of the cages, which Ex then simply tossed the girls into it and the guard closed it behind them.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Zoey asked as she was rubbed her rear while Mary rubbed her head as she had hit it when she was tossed into the cage. Ex smiled as he walked up to the cage and knelt down in front of them.

"Well, that's simple my dear, we're..." Ex was suddenly cut off by the alarm going off and he stood up to look around the room at the guards as he asked, "What is going on?" Suddenly, another guard ran into the room and stood in front of him panting to catch his breath.

"S-sir, a-an intruder." he said as he continued to pant heavily as Ex look up in shock as he then turned to the guards as he yelled, "Get them ready, the ship is coming at midnight and they need to get on the ship." The guards then saluted as he turned back towards the path he had walked through and then headed back down it, leaving the girls alone with the trio of guards and themselves.

* * *

Back at town, Nil and Draco where running down the street while facing each other, and then striking swords every now and then as they continued to run down the street. Draco looked a Nil with a glare in his eyes as he could feel a smirk on the clothe covered face and he had finally had enough of it.

"Alright, time to get serious." Draco yelled as he stopped running and turned to look at Nil, who stopped in his tracks and looked back at him as they locked eyes. After waiting for a few second, Draco pulled his sword back and charged at Nil as he yelled out, "Take this, Dragon Claw." Draco then swung his sword out to strike Nil, who swiftly pulled out a Koni knife and struck the sword, forcing it to go up slightly. Not only did this make the attack miss Nil, but he stepped in close with his own sword pointing down with the blade facing Draco.

"Rising Falcon." Nil said as he swung his sword up and slashed Draco deep, causing blood to come out and him to yell in pain while stumbling back a few feet as he held his bleeding chest. "You need to try harder with me if you want to save those girl before midnight."

"W-what happens at midnight?" Draco as he continued to hold his injured chest and he looked at him as Nil looked back at him for a few seconds before lifting his sword back up in a fighting stance.

"Defeat me and I will tell you." nil said as Draco looked at him with a glare in his eye as he lifted his sword back up before charging back at Nil, who was waiting for him.

* * *

Back to the Mansion, Raven smiled as he could see it even clearer and could tell that it was rundown with most of the wood burnt, a few huge holes in it, and all of the windows shattered. It looked like a bomb had gone off inside it and as he got closer the to building, he now could see a figure standing a few in front of it. Raven's eyes narrowed as he could see who it was and he slowed to a stop as he looked at the guy that had knocked him down.

"We;;, I have to admit that I am surprised." Ex said smiling as he stood in front of the old house with his hands in his gloves and his sunglasses angled down to show off her gold eyes as he continued, "No one has ever survived one of those and come back for more a little while later."

"Yeah well..." Raven made a pause as he lifted his thumb to his mouth and he bit it, causing blood to come from it as he smeared some on his other hand and then both of his arms were covered in the crimson armor as he finished, "I'm ready for you this time." Seeing this made Ex's eyes widen in shock and then a wider smile spread across his face as he pushed his sunglasses up.

"I see, your a fruit user." Ex said as he placed his hands back in his pockets and continued to look at Raven as he mockingly said, "Well then, come at me." Raven gritted his teeth as he charged at Ex with his right arm pulled back as far as it will go and then he threw it forward, right at Ex's chest. But just like last time, the second Raven's fist made contact with Ex's body, an explosion blasts him back as few feet and he landed hard on the ground.

* * *

Back in the secret base, the alarm continued to go off a Salina was starting to get annoyed as she looked at a few of her guards who were standing near her.

"Hey, why hasn't the alarm been turned off yet?" she asked him as he turned to look at the young lady, gulping as he was nerves to tell her.

"W-well, we have detected an unwanted person in the area of the base." he explained as she looked at him with a look of annoyance as he gulped again before he continued, "B-but Ex has went to go check it out and we should have the alarm off in a few minutes." Hearing this made her happy as she sat back in her chair and chuckled as she inmagined what Ex would do to the intruder.

* * *

Raven groaned as he laid on the ground and his ears were ringing while pain erupted from his right hand along with blurry vision. As it cleared up and he could see again, he could now see Ex's boot lifted above his head and hum about to stomp down on him. Raven's eyes widen in shock as he rolled over out of the way as Ex's foot slammed into the ground and yet another explosion blasted from where his foot hit. Raven looked at him in shock before suddenly wincing in pain and he held his right hand.

"W-what the hell is happening?" Raven asked as he got to a knee and then stood up before staggering a little as he caught his balance.

"Well, since your not keeping any secret from me." Ex began as he lifted his foot from the singed earth and turned to look at the stunned Raven as he continued, "Your not the only one who ate a Devil Fruit." After saying that, Ex bent over and picked up a small rock and held it in his hand as he said, "I ate the Bomb-Bomb Fruit. It allows me to turn anything I want into a bomb by touching it." He then tossed the rock at Raven, who ducked under it and watched as an explosion came from the rock as it landed.

"And let me guess, that includes punches and kicks?" Raven asked as he turned to look at him with a glare and continued to hold his hand as Ex began to chuckle.

"Some one figured it out real quick." he said in a mocking tone as he looked at Raven and took a deep breath before charging at Raven with his right hand out of his pocket, and aimed at Raven as he said, "but more then you can imagine. Bomb Fist." Ex then hit Raven square in the stomach and Raven was shocked as another explosion came out, launching Raven a few feet before he stopped himself from skidding and then fell to his knees, coughing hard as he could not breath from that attack.

* * *

Back in the secret room in the base, Zoey was throwing herself around in the middle of the cage as she held onto the bars and shook them with all her might. This just seam to annoy the guards as they were busy playing poker and she soon got tired of it herself and turned to look at her cell mate, who was sitting in a corner in the cell and was looking out into the room. Zoey looked at her for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh as she looked through the bars on the other side.

"So, how did you meet those pervs?" Zoey asked as she tried to make small talk with the other girl, who turned to look at her with a confused expression on her face.

"What pervs?" she asked her as she continued to look at her confused and Zoey turned to look at her with a look of shock on her face.

"That one with the red hair. He grabbed my chest while he was swimming." she explained as blush covered her face as she tightly wrapped her arms around her chest and she let out a long sigh. Mary could not believe what she had just heard as she thought over everything that they had said on her boat and they not once try anything.

"But that can't be right..." she said out loud as she continued to think it over as Zoey nodded her head as she went back to looking out the bars.

"Yep, he grabbed them while pretending to drown." she said as Mary thought it over from this info and her eyes widen as she looked right at Zoey.

"Wait, he can't swim" Mary said as Zoey turned back to look at her.

"Yeah, people know how to swim." she said as she was not sure how smart Mary was even with those glasses.

"People with devil fruits can't swim." she explained as Zoey was stunned from hearing this and then remembered she had heard something like that before from a friend of hers.

"So, he was really drowning?" she asked herself before blushing and letting out a long sigh as she hung her head in shame. But it was quickly lifted by Mary.

"You can sulk later, I need your help." she said smiling at her with a nerves tone to it as well.

"Help with what?" Zoey asked her.

"To get us free and out of this cell." she said smiling as Zoey looked back at her and smiled with her.

TBC.

* * *

 **There we have it. The next chapter will have both fights of Draco vs. Nil and Raven vs. Ex will get more intense, and we lear the plan Mary has to get them freed. Please leave a review and leave an app.**


	11. Dungeon Planning

**Hey, in this chapter Draco and Nil will continue their fight with each other as Raven has to fight with a Bomb-human in Ex of his own to deal with. Also, the girls make aplan to escape.**

Chapter 10: Dungeon Planning.

The sun was starting to set over the small island that held a dark secret as their was a band of slavers hiding there, and two of the leaders top men were in the middle of battles against the newly formed Raven Pirates a Nil was in the middle of the street swinging his sword at Draco, who blocks it with his left sword as the two of them began to rest in another stalemate for a few seconds before Draco leaped back a few feet. As he looked at Nil, he let out a groan and winced as he turned his eyes towards his still bleeding right shoulder.

"Damn, I can't keep this up with my arm like this." he said with groan to his voice as he held his shoulder for a few seconds as he let out a few pants from his sore body. But he couldn't rest too long a Nil took his chance to charge at him with his sword pulled back with both his hands on the hilt.

"You need to keep your focus on your opponent, not your body." Nil yelled out loud as he thrusts hi sword forward, but Draco glared at him as he turned his sword just in time to make the sword slide past his cheek and then Draco took his chance to do a quick spin attack. Slashing at Nil's chest, who leaped back to avoid the attack and his out fit was grazed by the tip of Draco's blade.

"I wasn't, and you got cocky." Draco said with a smirk as he placed his sword in front of him and got in a fighting stance as he took a step close to the shock Nil, who blocked his attack with his own sword while he began to glare back at Draco.

"You dare try and strike me?" he asked him as he pushed Draco back a few feet as Draco was starting to lose his balance with his injury keep bothering him. Draco then took a step back and stop as he tried to force Nil back with them now back in a stalemate, but Nil slipped a koni knife out of his sleeve and thrust it out, stabbing Draco felt arm. Draco yell in pain as he lost his balance and Nil threw him back into a stand, breaking it to pieces as Draco held his left arm now as he looked up at the smirking Nil, who said, "You need to learn a lot."

"Yeah, like fighting dirty." Draco said as he forced himself to stand up with his left sword in hand and got ready for more, but he knew he didn't have that much time to beat him.

* * *

At the mansion. Raven was having trouble of his own as he was on one knee while holding his hand as he looked at Ex, who was smirking from ear to ear as he looked down at the young pirate trying to catch his breath.

"So, you want to run away before this get ugly." he said as he cracked his knuckles and continued to smirk at him as Raven slowly stood up onto both of his feet as he looked right at Ex.

"I won't run from a fight." Raven said as he tightened his fists up and he looked right at Ex as he added, "Let's see you take this." Raven yelled as he ran towards Ex with his arm pulled back and then yelled out, "Crimson Impact." He then threw his fist forward and made contact with Ex's cheek, only for another explosion to send him skidding a few feet while holding his hand in pain.

"I guess you won't learn." Ex said as he began to walk forward and throw a lot of punches at Raven who was ducking and dodging all of his attacks as he did not want to be on the other end of those attacks. But with one last step back, and Raven tripped on a rock and this allowed Ex to land a punch square in Raven's chest. And then just like before, a loud explosion rocked Raven and sent him flying a few feet before landed on the ground hard.

"Damn, this hurts." Raven said as he slowly sat up and held his chest, which had smoke coming off of it and he groaned out as he looked up at the approaching Ex.

"As I said, you can't beat me." Ex said as he cracked his knuckles and pulled his fist back and then threw it at the sitting Raven, who avoided the attack by rolling to the side and stopped on one of his knees as he looked at the hole that was made by the explosion around Ex's fist. "I'm surprised you can still move even after punching me so many times." Ex said with a smirk on his face as he turned to look at the panting Raven, who slowly stood up and panted heavily as the smoke stopped coming from his burnt chest.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty tough." Raven said as he stood up straight with his arms to his sides and he looked at him with a glare as then looked down at his red rand before mumbling, "I don't have much time left with this lair." Raven then looked back at Ex, who was walking towards him with a smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles and then put them into fists before Raven ran at him.

"'Sigh.' This is getting old." he said as he lifted up his fists and waited for raven to throw punch as Raven had his arm pulled back and he was looking right at Ex. Raven soon was in striking distance and he then he began to throw another punch at Ex. "Bomb Uppercut." Ex yelled as he punched Raven square in the chin and the explosion launched him into the air, and then Raven fell throw the top of the mansion as he fell though the whole thing and landed on the ground with a loud thud as he groaned out loud.

* * *

In the base, Mary continued to look around the are she and Zoey were in as she was forming a plan in her head to get them free. But the longer she was making up the plan, the long Zoey was starting to lose her cool as she looked at the four guards standing watch for them. Well, they were suppose to be watching as they were busy gambling or reading dirty magazines.

"Did you find away out of here?" she asked Mary as she was unsure how much longer she could take seeing one of them stare at women in one of those magazines.

"I think so, but..." Mary paused as she turned to look at her with a concern look on her face as she continued, "But there is one big problem with all of them in this room." Mary sat back and nodded as she looked at all of them and then looked around the dirty floor as she saw something that gave her an idea.

"I have an idea to get rid of some of them." she said smiling as she reached out of the cell while Mary watched the coast as Zoey grabbed a handful of pebbles and then pulled them back into the cell. She then turned to look at Mary and grinned as she took one, and tossed it at the back of the head of one to the guards playing cards.

"Ouch." he yelled out loud as he held his head and looked back at the girls, who looked sad and sulking in their cell. After looking for at them for a few moments, he turned back to his game and smiled as he liked his hand when suddenly something hit him in the back of his head again. "What's the big idea?" he yelled out as he turned to look at the girls and glared when he saw that they had not moved from their place.

"What's wrong?" asked another guard across from him as he looked at him with a confused look on his face as the first guard continued to look at the girls in the middle of the cell.

"Nothing, I guess." he said with a groan as he turned back towards the table and resumed their game for a few seconds when suddenly the guard cross from him was struck in the head by a pebble that feel tot he side.

"Hey," he yelled out loud as he looked at them and then turned to look at the next to him and shoved him as he asked, "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?" the third one asked annoyed at the second guard and shoved him back as they began to start shoving each other as the first one looked at the girls, who were laying in the cell floor with sad looks on their faces. He continued to look at them when one of the guards was shoved into his back. Infuriated, he turned around and punched the one that was pushed into him, who in turn punched both of the other two as the trio began to get in a big fight. As they fought, cards and chips were flying every where as the fourth one looked up form his magazine to see what was going on. Shocked at what he saw, he put it down and walked over to them.

"What's gotten into you guys?" he yelled as he forced them all apart as they were arguing with each other and talking at the same time. "Quite." he yelled out annoyed as he tossed all of them to the floor and folded his arms in front of him as he said, "Go get some fresh air and stop fighting before I beat the hell out of the lot of ya." They all gulped and nodded as they headed out of the room as he let out a long sigh of frustration before heading back to his magazine. Once he was back reading and the other's walked out of the room, Zoey turned to look at Mary with a smirk on her face.

"See, I told you I could do it." she said smiling as she tossed the pebbles in her hand and then looked at Zoey as she asked, "So, how are we getting out of here?" Mary just smiled at her as she reached into her hair and pulled our a hair pin.

"You keep watch as I pick the lock." she said smiling at Zoey before crawling over to the cell door and began to pick at it while Mary looked at the guard, and was lucky as he was sitting near the only way into the room.

* * *

Back in the street, Draco was forced back by another one of Nil's slashes and he hit the ground hard as he slid across the it for a few feet until he came to a stop. He groaned out loud as he sat up and looked at Nil, breathing hard as he slowly stood up onto his two feet.

"T-this is getting bad." Draco said as blood dripped from both of his arms and he panted heavily, tired from all the blood he had lost in this fight alone. But this day was not really doing that great for him as he could hardly lift either of his swords as his right one was still in is sheath.

' _You know you can still win right?_ ' A deep, growling voice said inside Draco's head as he closed his eyes and tried no the listen to it. ' _Just draw me and you will be this weakling._ '

"No," Draco yelled out loud as he held his head and shook it as he tried to ignore the voice going through his mind as he continued to hear the voice talk into his head.

' _Give in, like your father and become the greatest in the world with me._ ' the voice continued to say as Draco held his head tightly.

"No, you destroyed him." he yelled out as he moved around from behind the stand and into the street as he continued, "I will never draw you, you bastard." These actions were not unnoticed by Nil, who was watching him shocked at what her was doing while also shaking his head before stepped in front of him.

"Well, I guess you have lost it." Nil said as he looked at the struggling Draco holing his head before taking aim at him with his sword pulled back and the blade pointing up as he closed his eyes. "Ninja Style, Hundred Shadow Slash." he yelled as he swung his sword in several ways are him before appearing behind him with a smirk on his face as Draco yelled in shock and pain as blood splattered everywhere as several cuts appeared on his body before he fell in a heap on the ground with his sword laying on under his hand.

TBC.

* * *

 **There it is for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please leave a review. The next one will have more focus on Raven and Ex fighting along with more time with the girls.**


	12. Base Wide Alert

**Hey, here we will have the girls set out on their escape attempt and Raven continues to try to find a way to beat Ex as he seems unbeatable.**

Chapter 11: Base Wide Alert.

At the mansion, Raven was slammed against one of the breaking walls and he gulped as he ducked under another one of Ex's strong Bomb Fists as he did a quick roll to get a little distance between them. Once he was a few feet away, Raven turned around a corner and panted heavily as he looked from his place as Ex laughed at the rubble he made thanks to his punch.

"Man, your starting to get slower." he said smiling as he turned to were Raven was hiding behind and shook his head as he began to walk towards him with a cocky smile on his face as he said, "You really are good at hiding, but not much else huh?" He stopped a few feet from where Raven was hiding and reached into his pocket as Raven turned from the wall he was hiding behind furies.

"How dare you say that." Raven asked as he bit his right thumb once again and smeared some of the blood on his left arm to allow the arm to cover both of his arms as Ex just continued to stare at him for a few more seconds before he pulled a weird bag.

"Let's play a new game." he said smiling as he reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of marbles, which confused Raven as he tossed them in his hand for a few moments before they began to glow as he said, "These are my Marble Bombs." He then tossed them at Raven, who's eyes widen in shock before covering himself with his arms before they all exploded at once.

* * *

It had been five minutes since getting themselves alone with one of the guards, and he was to busy to have his nose buried into a dirty magazines then to pay attention to the duo of girls in the middle of the cell. But as time began to tick away, Zoey was starting to get nerves as there was no way they could be alone with the pervert.

"So, are you any closer getting us out?" she asked her as she looked at the guard as he looked at one of the fold outs and began to drool over the woman, which sickened Zoey and she turned away from him as she added, "Because watching him is making me sick."

"I'm almost there." Mary said as she had her tongue out and continued to pick at the lock for a few more seconds before she said, "This is my first time picking a lock."

"Wait, you never did this before?" Zoey asked in shock as she turned to look at her with a look of pure surprise on her face as she had no idea that was the case.

"No, but I read it in a book and it seams to be easy enough." she said looking at Zoey with a smile on her face as Zoey turned away from her with a long sigh out loud.

"Well, that was just great," she said out loud as she let out an even louder sigh of frustration and turned back to the perv guard as she continued, "And I'm suppose to believe reading how to pick locks will help you..." She was suddenly cut short as she heard the door lock up and he eyes widen in shock as she turned to look at Mary, revealing she had picked the lock and was smiling at her as Zoey smiled back at her. "Well, I was proven wrong." she said smiling as she crawled over towards the door and moved out of it as she turned to look at the guard.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Mary asked as she climbed under Zoey and they continued to look at him as he was drooling at the girls in his magazine.

"Let's sneak up on him and hit him over the head with something." she said grinning as she slowly moved towards him, looking for something to hit him with as Mary blushed heavily, seeing he was smiling creepily at the pictures in his book and she saw a whip on the ground. Getting an idea, she crawled towards it and reached for it as the guard caught movement from under his line of view.

"Hey, how did you get out?" he yelled out loud as he stood up and glared at her as Mary looked up at him in horror for a few seconds before grabbing the whip and sliding it across the floor. The guard ignored it as he stomped towards the young book worm and she was shaking in fear when the tip of the whip wrapped around his neck, causing him to choke on it as Mary was left in shock from it.

"Get away from her you creep." Zoey yelled at the top of her lungs as she pulled onto the whip, choking him and making him struggle with getting it off his neck. Zoey pulled on, but his pulling was making it hard for her to get a better grip and he was starting to get it loose from around his neck. As she was watching this, Mary quickly crawled across the floor and got behind him.

"Pull harder." she yelled as she looked at Zoey, who looked back at her and smiled as she gave it one final jerk. This made him stagger back and trip over the young girl behind him, causing him to fall back and hit his head on the hard ground. Zoey and Mary stood up, looking at the guard laying on the floor out cold and they looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Well, that worked out great." Zoey said smiling as she leaned down and began to look through his belongs as Mary looked at her confused before she stood up with a set of keys as she said, "Let's get going." They then cuffed his hands behind a chair before running off towards a the door opposite from the one the others guards ran through, but as they ran through the thresh hold, Mary tripped an invisible alarm.

* * *

In the main room, Sabina was lounging on her chair smiling with a sick smirk ass he was painting her toe nails and was waiting for the ship to arrive that would be taking her prey to her beloved. But as she was lost in thought on how much he would be happy with her, an alarm began to go off.

"What is going on?" she asked as she sat up and looked around the room as she waited for her guards to answer her as one ran into the room, panting heavily as she looked at him for a few seconds as she asked, "Well, what's happening?"

"T-the women have e-escaped." he yelled out as he continued to pant heavily as her eyes widen in horror as she looked at him in anger.

"Well, go and find them." she yelled out loud as he stood up and saluted at her before running out of the room, leaving her alone to stew over her frustration of them escaping as she said, "Hurry up, Nil and Ex."

* * *

Back in town, Nil was sitting on a barrel near the beaten Draco cleaning his sword and turning every once in a while to insure he was not getting up while he continued to clean his blade. Then suddenly a Den-Den Mushi began to ring out from in one of his pockets and he pulled it out.

"Yes?" he called out into the snail while checking out his blade for any remaining blood that was possibly on his sword.

"Get back here now." Sabrina yelled from the other end of the line as she continued, "Those two bitches are trying to escape the base."

"Oh I see. Their more clever then I thought." he said as he finished examining his sword and then looked at the beaten Draco before he said, "I'll be there in a few moments and will make sure Ex is done with his playmate."

"Good." she said as she hung up from her end and h smiled as he slid his sword back into his sheath on his back. He then hopped off the barrel and began to walk towards the mansion while Draco's hand tightened on his sword.

"W-where do y-you thing your going?" a voice asked as Nil stopped on his tracks and he turned to look at the blood covered Draco standing up while holding his left sword in his hand as he reached behind him, and pulled out his right sword with a wince as he added, "Your not finished with me yet." Nil just smirked as he turned fully turned around while drawing his own sword.

"Well, your tougher then I thought you were." Nil said as he got in a fighting stance with his sword pointed towards him with his blade facing upward before saying, "But this should end you." This made him chuckle as he crossed his arms in front of him and had his blades pointed towards him on both sides of himself.

"I still have some tricks up my sleeves." Draco said smirking as they continued their stare down of each others for a few moments before Nil charged at him while pulling his sword back as far as it would go.

"Take this, Shadow Strike." Nil yelled out loud as he thrusts his sword towards Draco, who bent down and jumped into the air to dodge the attack.

"Two Sword Style." Draco began as he reached the top of his jump and then turned around to aim towards Nil as he glared at him before saying, "Dragon Wing Strike." He then zoomed down towards him as Nil smirked and swung his sword around as the duo met in the middle, before they both stood behind each other with their sword at their sides.

"Not bad." Nil said as he suddenly yelled in pain as blood sprayed from a large cut thanks to Draco as he fell down in a heap on the ground.

"Th-thanks. B-but I wasn't looking for your approval." he said as he fell to his knee and panted heavily as he looked at the mansion in the distance before saying, "I-I'm coming Raven."

"Y-you better hurry." Nil said as his head was to the side and smiling wide as Draco turned to look at him while Nil chuckled a little before he continued, "Because a ship will take them at Midnight, in about an hour."

"Well, I better hurry." Draco said smiling as he began to walk towards the mansion, only to fall after taking a few steps and looked back at the mansion before mumbling, "Eventually."

* * *

Raven groaned as he was laying on his back with a large piece of rubble on him, which he used all his might to push it off of him and it hit a block of wood hanging from the roof, making it wobble. Raven then got up to one knee and panted heavily as he could hear laughing through the ringing in his ears.

"Damn, you sure are one tough son of a bitch." Ex said laughing as he waked towards the kneeling Raven, who was panting heavily while looking up at Ex with a glare to his eyes, which Ex noticed and laughed a little louder. "You can hardly hear me huh?" he asked as Raven stood up and felt wobbly as he coughed up a little blood in his hand as he looked at Ex with a look of determination on it.

"I'm not finished yet." Raven said with his fists up and gritting his teeth as Ex just laughed at him even louder, laughing so hard he was holding his side and looking at Raven with tears running down his eyes.

"Well then. Come on and give me your best shot." Ex said with a cocky smile on his face as he turned his cheek and closed his eyes as Raven gritted his teeth even harder as clinched his fist tightly before taking a step closer while pulling his fist behind him.

"Crimson..." Raven began to yell out as his arm was pulled all the way back and then he threw it forward when suddenly the board fell form above Ex, hitting him on the face and exploded as Raven's fist made contact as he finished yelling, "Impact." Ex's cheek sank from Raven's punch as Ex was sent flying across the room and slammed into a few walls much to Raven shock as he looked at his hand for a few moments before looking up to were ever Ex was, who was laying on the ground with a stunned look on his face. After a few moments, Ex sat up and picked up his broken sunglasses, looking at them for a few seconds before standing up and then turned to look at Raven with a look of pure rage.

"You will pay for that." he yelled at the top of his lungs as he squeezed the glasses, breaking them even more as Raven looked at him for a few seconds before smiling at him and getting back in a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that." Raven said as he looked at Ex and grinned from to ear as he was proven true, there was a way to punch the bomb man.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there it was for this chapter. One fight down, two to go and Raven seams to have found the weak spot in Ex's powers. Anyway, please leave a review and I still have two spots left on the crew. Blacksmith and Gunman.**


	13. Deeper in the Dungeon

**Hey, the fight between Ex and Raven begin to get bigger as Raven uses his knew found knowledge to get some moves on Ex, and the girls are caught in a fight themselves when they meet the boss.**

Chapter 12: Deeper in the Dungeon.

The sun was far under past the small island in the South Blue that was now bathed in the dark, but it was far from quiet as loud explosions could be heard from a run down mansion on the top of the hill. At the battle, Ex was looking at Raven after getting punched for the first time and glared at the young pirate as he let go of his glasses, letting them fall to the ground.

"I'll make you pay for that." he said as he charged at Raven with his fist pulled back, but Raven got an idea as he grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at him. Ex's eyes widen as he is hit by the rock and it exploded as Raven leaped forward with his fist pulled back as he threw it forward. Punching Ex once again and knocking him back a few more feet as Raven stood there with a big smile on his face. Seeing this infuriated Ex so much, he began to go into a rage as he began to throw punches at Raven wildly as Raven dodged them while smiling at him.

"Get back here you bastard." Ex said glaring as he threw another punch out at Raven, who threw a plank of wood at him, it hit his fist and exploded while Raven appeared through the smoke and slammed his fist into his cheek. This made Ex stagger back and looked at Raven with a look of anger while he held his cheek.

"I figured you out." Raven said smiling as he grabbed more pieces of rubble and threw them wildly at him, hitting him several times as more of them continued to explode as Ex covered his face to protect his eyes. But suddenly, Raven leaped threw the smoke with his arm pulled back and he threw it forward. He punched Ex so hard that he was knocked to the ground and skidded a few feet before hitting something hard. "Huh?" Raven said out loud as he walked over to where Ex stopped and brushed away some rubble, revealing a secret door and he smiled as he reached for it. Suddenly, Raven was kicked in the side of Ex and an explosion launched Raven over the door and into another wall hard.

"You took your eyes off me punk." Ex said smirking as he got to one of his knees and looked at Raven fall from the wall, hitting the ground in a heap as he groaned out loud. This made Ex smirk wide as he stood up and pulled out another bag of marbles, reaching into it and taking out a large handful of them as he yelled, "Take more of my Marble Bombs." He then threw them at Raven, who was still groaning from the kick and just looked up in shock as the marbles flew over him. And then several loud explosions went off all over where Raven was.

* * *

Meanwhile in the base, Zoey was hugged a wall tightly as she slowly moved down it with Mary right next to her and the whip she used on one of the guards tied around her belt. She continued to move down the wall, leading down the path as Mary was looking down the other end incase some one walked by could see them. Both girl's were nerves as they hoped to find their way out of the base while also hoping not to be found by the guards, and then the sudden of running could be heard from the hallway a head of them.

"Shhh, stay down." Zoey said as she and Mary ducked down, and they both looked towards the hall in front of them and waited with baited breath. A few seconds later, three guards ran past them and they were yelling at each other that they need to find the girl's before it's to late. After they ran past them, they both waited a few moments before letting out loud breaths of relieves.

"Well, that was close huh?" Mary asked as she looked at Zoey and gave her a slight smile on his face as Zoey looked at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yeah, and I'm not quite sure were we need to go to get out of here." Zoey said as she turned back to the hall as she waited for a few more seconds to see if any one else was going to walk down the hall. Once she felt it was clear, she waved for Mary to follow and they began to head down the hall until the reached the opening to the other hall. Zoey peaked out and looked down both way before smiling and motioned for Mary to follow her.

"Hey, you there." yelled a voice from the other side of the hall and both girl's let out a loud gasp before turning around, and they both gulped after seeing is was the guard they had knocked out in the dungeon. "Your going to pay for what you did to me!" he yelled out loud as he began running towards them with three more guards appearing behind him. Seeing this made both girl's scream at the top of their lungs before turning around, and running like hell the other way.

"Damn, he's tougher then I thought." Zoey said in a scared tone as she and Mary continued to run down the hall as more men joined in the case. After running for a little while, Zeoy and Mary were starting to get tired as this was the most that either of them had ran in their lives along with the fact that the men were starting to get closer with each grab for them. "W-what should we do now?" Zoey asked out loud as she was not sure of what to do, but Mary had a thought and smiled as she looked at her.

"Zoey, take your whip and toss the tip to me." Mary yelled out loud and Zoey looked at her confused before she saw Mary point a head, and there Zoey realized her plan. Grinning at it, she undid the whip from her belt and thrusts it out, having it wrap around Mary's wrist as the two running on until they got another break in the path. Zoey then ran right and Mary ran left while then dropping to their knees, and pulling the rope until it was tart. The leading guard saw this and tried to stop, but was quickly pushed forward by the ones behind him and they were soon all pushed into the trip wire. They all tried to keep their balance before May and Zeoy jerked the whip back, and made all ten of the guard fall forward and down a long set of stairs to a lower level. Once the guard landed hard and their groans could be heard from the bottom, Mary and Zoey looked down at them with smiles on both of their faces.

"Great plan girl." Zoey said with a smile on her face as she offered her hand up and Mary smiled back at her nervously before slapping it as she yelled, "GIRL POWER!"

"Alright, let's get out of here." Mary said as she turned around and began to walk down the hall that they were chased down with Zoey right behind her as she put her whip back in place on her belt.

* * *

Back above the base, Ex was smiling from ear to ear as he looked at the wall that had fallen over onto Raven thanks to his Marble Bombs. Ex continued to smirk from ear to ear as he began to walk towards the rubble and looked down at it as he let out a loud sigh.

"Damn, I must have crushed him." Ex said as he began to chuckle as he began to look around the run down mansion with a look of concern slowly began to be revealed as he began to think, "Hmmm, Nil should have been back by now with that swordsman." Ex then shrugged and looked down at the wall one last time before he starting head to the exit, and was about to head down the hill into the town when movement before to be heard. It stopped him in his tracks, and turned to look at the rock as he mumbled, "No way he survived that." And suddenly, the walk shattered into pieces and Raven slowly began to stand up.

"Whoa, that hurt like hell." Raven said with a groan as he fully stood up and he looked at Ex, who could see his shirt was tern to shreds and his whole body was now bright red as he looked at him in shocked.

"How the hell did you survive that?" Ex yelled at the top of his lungs as he looked at Raven in disbelieve from what he was seeing. Raven rubbed his head and looked at Ex with a loud groan.

"Not so loud, my head is killing me." he said as he rubbed his head for a few more moments before he answered him, "I bit my lip until it bled, and then spat it on my legs and chest to form Full Body Crimson Armor."

"Well, that won't help you." Ex yelled at the top of his lungs as he grabbed a rock and made it glow bright red before he yelled out, "Take this, Mega Bomb." He then threw it and Raven looked at it confused before quickly ducking under it and seem to appear in front of Ex faster then he thought with his fist pull back. "How the hell..." he asked before suddenly getting punched right in the face by Raven with so much force that he was slammed into the ground in a thud.

"this form gives me more power and speed." Raven said as his armor reseeded back to his normal body, and he smiled as he began to walk towards the secret door and reached for it when he was suddenly hit by the back of his head with something hard. And then yet another explosion rocking him and sent Raven into the ground hard, causing him to groan from it.

"Ha, not fast enough." Ex said with a smirk on his face as he slowly stood up and looked at Raven, who was also slowly standing up before turning to look at him as Ex said, "You can't beat me, you know that right?" Ex then began to walk around the ruined area as he smirked even wider then before as Raven walked with him, and they began to walk in a circle as Ex said, "You think you can beat me even with all the times you blew up thanks to me?"

"I don't think, I know." he said grinning wide and looked at him smiling as he stopped in his tracks, which made Ex stop with him and stood across from him as he Raven looked back up at him. Ex gridded is teeth as he saw a wide smile on his face as Raven said, "All I have to do is punch harder then you blow me up."

"Oh, yeah, you cocky bastard." he yelled out loud as he charged towards Raven with his arm pulled back and Raven ran towards him with his own arm pulled back as they collided in the center of the room just above the door.

* * *

Back in the base, Zoey and Mary were still running down the hall as they were looking for the exit when suddenly there was a loud explosion that rocked them whole place. This shook them up and made them nearly lose their balance as they leaned against the wall closes to them.

"What was that?" Zoey asked as she looked around the area and wondered what it could have been that made that loud explosion here.

"I'm not sure, but..." Mary began to talk about it and then another explosion rocked the base, and they nearly fel over before she said, "I think it's coming from above us."

"What?" Zoey asked as she turned to look at her and then thought it over before smiling as she said, "So, follow them and we can get out of here." Mary nodded and smiled as they began to follow the explosions, being thrown around the closer they got to them and after a few minutes they arrived at a door. They looked at each other for a few moments before nodding at each other and then opened the door, rushing inside they found a dome like room with a tall chair in the center with steps leading up to it.

"What is this place?" Mary asked her as they walked around the room with Zoey looking with her as she felt uneasy and slowly removed her whip from her belt, looking around the room as she turned around and looked up just in time to see a figure drop from the ceiling.

"MARY!" she yelled out as she thrusts her whip out and hit the figure that was above Mary, who screamed and scrambled to get behind Zoey as the figure landed on the ground.

"Not bad." the figure said as they stood up and revealed it was Salina, who was wearing a revealing, skin tight leather body suit with high heels, a zipper that was half way up as her large breasts were pressing on it tightly, and she had black lipstick as she licked her lips before she said, "Now, time for your two's punishment." She then revealed a long whip like Zoey's, who held hers tighter and put her arm out.

"Mary, stay behind me." she said as she stared her down and gulped lightly as she felt she was about to go into a war.

TBC.

* * *

 **There we go. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. This arc doesn't have many more chapters and then a few smaller ones that will lead to the end the grand South Blue Saga.**


	14. Cracking the Whip

**Hey, the fight of Zoey and Salina will begin with the two ship fights attacking each other while Mary is on the side, watching them fight. And Raven's battle with Ex is starting to get tougher as Ex shows off more of his powers.**

Chapter 13: Cracking the Whip.

Salina was smirking as she looked across the large room at Zoey, who was looking back at her with a serous look on her face as she clinched her whip tighter and gulped hard as she looked at the smirking Salina while silence filled the air. They continued to look at each other for a few moments be Zoey took a step close and throw out her whip at her. Salina just smirked as she dodged it and threw her whip out, striking her across the face and causing to yell out.

"You are just a weakling that thinks she could beat me." she said as she continued to smirk as she took a step close and swung her whip across her, slamming it into Zoey's arm and causing her to wince from the impact. Zoey staggered a few feet before she swung her whip back at her in attempt to counter attack. But Salina turned on her heels and swilled around the whip, getting closer to Zoey as she thrusts her free hand forward and punched Zoey in the face. Zoey groaned as she staggered back from that impact as Salina pulled her arm back with her whip in hand and grinned as she said, "Take this, Pet Training." She then swung her whip down at great speed as it struck Zoey and knocked her back as a few feet, and caused her to land on her butt as she held her chest and glared at her.

"You bitch." she yelled out loud as she looked down just in time to see that last attack cut through her tip and left a small cut on her chest in between her breasts.

"Oh, don't worry." Salina said with an evil grin as she put her whip in her other hand and pulled it tight before she continued, "The General likes his girl's whipped into shape." Hearing this made both Zoey and Mary gulp hard at the thought of who ever this general was, and what he might do to them if they couldn't win. Zoey quickly got to her feet and pulled her whip back as she glared at her with a stern look on her face.

"I'm not going down yet." she said as she gripped her whip tightly and then charged at her, ready to fight for her and Mary's freedom against the whip happy Salina.

* * *

Back in the mansion now looked like a war zone as Ex continued to throw more Marble Bombs at Raven, who was jumping around the area and seamed to be just a few inches a head of him, which added to Ex's frustration. He watched as Raven slipped behind a wall and smirked as he pulled out another handful of marble.

"You don't have mean more places to hide you know." Ex yelled as he pulled his arm back and then threw the bombs at the wall that Raven was hiding behind, and then watched as a loud explosion went off once again as dust filled the air and Ex began to laugh out loud from what seam to be the end of Raven. Suddenly, he heard movement from with in the dust cloud and then was once again pelted by rubble. Ex glared as he put his hands up and blocked the rubble as he yelled out, "This old trick won't work a second time." He began to get annoyed as the rubble continued to come out of the dust and hit him, causing explosion when ever he got hit and he just watch from where they were coming from, just waiting for Raven to come out of the dust to sneak attack.

"Crimson Grenade." Raven suddenly yelled as he appeared through the dust from behind Ex, who was shocked as he turned to see him with his arms both pulled back and a glare on his face as he thrusts them forward. Punching Ex hard in the chest before Raven rolled over him and slipping back into the dust. Ex turned in time to see him vanish as he glared and waited for him to show himself once again, which he did as rubble hit him on the left side of his face and he was then punched on the right side by Raven, who then returned to the dust.

"You bastard!" Ex yelled as he looked at were Raven went and was then met with yet another punch to the left side of his face. This one was enough to knock him a few feet back and staggered a little as he rubbed his chin, breathing heavily as he glared at where the dust was surrounding him and then his eyes widen as he realized what was happening. "You clever punk." he said smiling as he placed his hands on the floor under him and focused on it as he yelled out loud, "Chain Mine Field." Suddenly, a lot of explosion go off at once and blew the dust away. But to his shock, Raven was no where in sight and he franticly looked around for him when suddenly a shadow appeared above him.

"Crimson Impact." Raven yelled out loud as he threw his right fist down and it met with Ex's face, causing yet another explosion from him. But as Raven was thrown back from the attack, Ex's head hit the ground hard as Raven landed hard on the ground a few feet away. After laying face first on the ground and a thinking things over, Ex pushed himself up as blood was now coming from more then one cut on his cheeks and fore head as he turned to look at the panting Raven. He was left in a state of shock as he watched Raven pull himself up and grown himself

"H-how d-did he do that?" Ex asked himself that out loud as he slowly got to his knees and then to his feet, turning to look at Raven, who was also now on his own feet with a grin on his face as Ex was now even madder then he was before as he screamed out, "What are you made of?"

"F-flesh and bones." Raven said as he leaned on his knees and took in a few deep breaths and shook his head as he continued, "A-and I know how to beat you." This infuriated Ex as he clinched his teeth and ran towards Raven with his fist glowing.

"Take my Bomb Knuckles." he yelled out as he pulled his fists back and then began to throw his fists forward, which Raven knocked to the side as he threw his own punch and his Ex in the face. Angered by this, Ex pulled back his left arm and swung it around. Hitting Raven on the side of his rid and the joining explosion caused Raven to be knocked into the air, while also coughing up a little blood. Ex smirked as he leaped into the air with his arms pulled back as he was ready to continue his attack on Raven from on the ground. But Raven saw hit and did a quick turn while also pulling his leg back.

"Crimson Strike." he yelled out as he threw his kick forward and Ex threw his fist forward, causing them to hit in mid air and a loud explosion to force them both back. They both crash landed on the ground and then got up, glaring at each other as the charged at each other with their fists pulled back and then threw them forward. Their fists hit each other and then explosion not only did it shake the ground, but it also mat the ground under them began to crack.

* * *

Back under the mansion, inside the base, Zoey was struck by the whip once again in the face and knocked her back as few feet. Once she found her balance, Zoey looked at Salina with cuts and bruises all over her body while her clothes are all tern to pieces thanks to the skill that Salina seam to have with her own whip. As Zoey was panting heavily and looking at her, Salina was looking back at her with a look of disappointment on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I have to admit, your boring." she said with a frown on her face and then capped it with a loud yawn before she continued, "I expected more from you and your whip."

"S-screw you." Zoey said with an annoyed look on her face and she panted with her, knowing she was clearly at her limit and that Salina was far from tired. Zoey turned to look at Mary and saw how scared she looked, and then turned back to Salina as she stood up and grinned at her as she took a step closer while saying, "Bring it on you bitch." This statement angered Salina as she took a few steps closer and Mary noticed something as Zoey stepped in front of her before whispering, "When we fight, run." Mary was shocked by this as Zoey clinched her whip and charged at Salina, who turned slight and threw her whip down ward. It then tripped Zoey and she fell to the ground with a loud thud, causing her to let out aloud groan from the fall. Salina then walked around her, like a lioness stalking a a hurt animal and she watched as Zoey rolled over onto her stomach.

"I'm done with you and that mouth of yours." she said with a wicked grin while as he pulled her arm up and then swung it down, whipping Zoey across the back and enjoyed hearing her scream out in pain. Zoey screamed out even louder as Salina continued to thrust her whip at her several more times and causing Mary's back to show deep gashes from each strike, and Salina grinned wider with each of these whips to the helps Zoey and licked her lips as she watched blood run from the cuts on her back. Tears were running down Zoey's face as she felt the whip slam into her back and cut a little deeper from each strike of the whip, and she could hear slight sobbing as she opened her eyes and saw that mary was curled up into a ball. Salina also noticed this and smirked as she stopped the whipping and leaned forward while also pulling on Zoey's hair to make her look at Mary while she said, "Once I'm done with you, she will be next on the whip list." Once she said that, she dropped Zoey back down onto the ground and resumed whipping her. Zoey felt defeated as the pain was starting to overwhelm her and her vision was starting to get blurry when she suddenly saw a figure step in front of her, and she thought it might be someone there to help Salina. But the figure vanished from her view and the whipping suddenly stopped.

"H-huh?" she asked out loud as she slowly turned her head and saw that the figure was Mary, who had tackled Salina and was holding tightly around with her arms wrapped around Salina's waist. Salina was annoyed as she was hitting Mary in the head to try and free herself as Mary looked at Zoey with tears running down her face.

"Get off me your worthless bimbo." Salina yelled out loud as she hit Mary with the bottom part of the whip and knocked the young book worm to fall to the side as she quickly rolled over to look at Zoey.

"Z-Zoey, her left heel." Mary yelled out loud as Salina stood over her and pressed her right heel in her neck, choking Mary.

"You made my life hell you." Salina said as she continued to choke her with her heel and grinned as watched Mary's face turn blue from the lack of oxagen. Zoey watched this in shock as she winced in pain as she stood up with the whip in her hand and clinched it tight as anger filled her eyes.

"Hey Bitch!" Zoey screamed out loud as she thrusts her whip towards Salina and the tip wrapped around her left heel. Salina turned to look at Zoey just as Zoey pulled her whip and Salina's left heel snapped off. She struggled to keep her balance as she stumbled back and then Mary turned the other heel off of her throat, allowing her to breath and throwing Salina off balance. She fell back and hit her head on a piece of rock, knocking her out clod and leaving both woman panting heavily as they looked at the woman it took both of them to beat.

TBC.

* * *

 **There it is for that chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. O know the girl's battle was really short, but they will have much better fights later as they get stronger. Also, please leave a review to tell me how you think it's going and I have just the BlackSmith spot left.**


	15. Unfused

**Hey, final moments of Raven and Ex's fight happen in this chapter, and we learn a little more on the General as they get word of what he had planned for the girls.**

Chapter 14: Unfused.

Zoey and Mary were standing inside the large room that they had just fought Selena, and just barely survived the woman as it took them both and a lot of luck to win their battle. As they where panting from their ordeal, Zoey suddenly winced in pain and fell to her knees as she held her shoulder.

"Oh my god." Mary said as she looked at Zoey's back and covered her mouth as she saw her back was covered in blood with so many cuts all over her back.

"I-it's fine." Zoey said as she looked at Mary and smiled at her before she winced again, holding her back for a few more seconds before another loud explosion rocked them and they were thrown around from it. Which caused Zoey to hurt her back as he yelped in pain and looked around as she was starting to get confused from what was going on with the explosions. As she was thinking it over, rocks began to fall from the cave above them and they looked up in time to watch the ceiling shatter into pieces. Both girl's eyes bugged out of their heads as they yelled at the top of her lungs and ran for their lives from the falling rocks. As they ran together, large rocks landed near them and they quickly tuned away from it to run down a different way. They soon found themselves surrounded by the rocks as they looked around confused as to how can they get out of the place now. They then heard a loud groan and turned to see one of the guys that had captured them laying on the ground face down.

"Oh, my head." he said as he rubbed his head and slowly got to his knees as he looked up, seeing them with scared faces as he blinked for a few moments before his eyes widen in shocked and then he heard a ground from the other side of the room. He turned his head and gasped in horror as he saw that Salina was laying on the ground out cold. "You two hurt my Salina." he yelled out fist into the ground and made an explosion blast from the impact, scaring both girls as they took steps back from as he got to his feet and looked at them with a grin on his face as he walked towards them with both of his fists clinched tightly into fists. He continued to follow them as they ran away form him, making many more explosions as he laughed at their fear when he saw they had found themselves trapped in a corner with a large n front of them and two more large rocks on either side of them.

"W-what do we do?" Mary asked as she shook in fear when she heard another explosion from behind her and wind blew past her as she could feel he was right behind her. Zoey turned to see that he was no more then ten feet from them and so she stepped forward while also holding out her whip.

"Let me handle this." she said as she looked at him and pulled her arm back before she cracked her whip towards him. But Ex just grabbed it in mud air and grinned at her as he caused it to explode. This made the rest of Zoey's whip to fall to the ground as she looked up at him and gulped as he was just a few feet away from him.

"You two have caused so much trouble." he said as he walked on with his hand placed out in front of him and the two stood next to each other with their eyes closed in fear. And then the earth shook again, but this was not from an explosion and they al looked around to see where it was coming from. And then it happened again, they all turned to see the rock shaking and then suddenly a loud smashing sound as the rock burst into many pieces. The girls screamed from it, but Mary slowly opened her eyes to see what was happening and smiled wide as she saw it was Raven, now covered in bruises and panting as he looked at Ex.

"Hey, your not finished with me yet." Raven said with glare in his eye as he placed his thumbs in his mouth and bit down on them, he then spread the blood on his chest and legs as the crimson armor formed around his whole body.

"Ha, your one tough bastard." Ex said in a mocking tone as he turned his attention from Raven to the girls as he grinned wickedly as he threw a punch at them while saying, "But I bet these two ladies are no where near as strong." Both Zoey and Mary yelled out in fear as they watched his fist get closer to them when suddenly Raven's fist slammed into his as an explosion went off in his face.

"Raven." Mary yelled out in horror as dust covered in front of them and they were left in shock as Zoey looked at the dust, and saw that Raven was still standing in front of them and his fist still touching Ex as they were both panting.

"I told you." Raven said as he panted heavily at him and looked at him with a fiery glare in his eyes as he said, "You get to them once you get through me." Ex gritted his teeth as he pulled his fist back and then threw both of his fists toward Raven, but he was met by one punch from Raven square in the stomach. This knocked the air out of Ex as he held his stomach and groaned as he lumbered back as he looked up at Raven in time to see Raven pulling his fists back as far as they would go, and then launched them both forward as Raven yelled out loud, "Crimson Grenade." Both his fists hit Ex once again in the stomach and Ex let out a loud yell in pain as he was launched into a nearby wall, slamming into it as he went over a foot into the wall. This left the girls shocked, especially Zoey as she just watched him beat someone that could blow things and people up.

"R-Raven?" Mary called out to him as he turned to look at him and he showed off all of his bruises as he gave them a thumbs up to them. This made at the girls smile, which quickly vanished when they watched him drop to his knees and groan as they quickly got to him.

"I-I'm good." Raven said as he groaned out loud before forcing himself to stand on his feet and then looked at them both as he asked, "You two alright."

"Yeah, thanks to you." Zoay said with a smiled a she punched his arm and caused him to yell out in pain as he held his arm, and she looked at him nervously as she put her hands up and tried to make a little distance between them when suddenly a rope fell down in front of her.

"Hey, you guys alright?" a voice called out and the trio looked up to see Draco waving at them with several of the towns people also looking down at them. All of them smiled as more ropes were lowered and some of the towns people lowered themselves down to help the trio out.

* * *

Back on the unknown island, the General was in the middle of a nice rest in his hot tub with a cigar in hand and a glass of wine in his other. He was enjoying it as let out a loud sigh as he smiled and closed his eyes as he was starting to lose himself. And then there was a knock on his door and he let out a loud groan as he looked at the door.

"Come in." he said with an annoyed tone to his voice as he sat up and looked at the door as it opened, revealing Fou as she walked into the room with some paper. Seeing her made him smiled as he sat back and asked, "Is the delivery on it's way?"

"Yes sir, and we have a hefty amount of goods this time." she said as he grinned wider and laughed as he liked the idea to have more money. But she was not done as she continued, "But the base was taken off the grid and we can't use it anymore." Hearing this infuriated the General as he gritted his teeth and looked at her as he had only one question.

"From the same group?" he asked her and when he saw her nod, he threw his wine glass across the floor and had it shatter against the wall as he yelled out, "I am tired of those two getting in my way. Fou. Get my top men here and tell them it is code red."

"Yes sir." she said as she bowed and turned around, walking out of the room and left the General in his anger as he sat back down in the tub before calling for a bottle of wine.

* * *

The next morning on the island that Raven and his crew just saved, every one were happy and have a great time as a weight seam to be lifted from their shoulders. As for our heroes, they were still in the inn as they were allowed to stay for a free while Raven was in the middle of eating a large amount of meat with most of his upper body healed from the battle before while Draco was sitting across from him with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe you beat up a guy that blew you up several times." Draco said with as he poured hiimself a glass of booze and then began to drink it down as Raven pulled his meat until it rips off a large piece before eating it.

"Draco, where were you?" Raven asked with his mouth full and looking at his crewmate for a few seconds as Draco finished his drink with a satisfide sigh.

"It's kind of hard to rush when your bleeding out." Draco said with smile as the duo laughed out loud from their respected battles. As they were having fun and enjoying themselves, Zoey and Mary were in another room with the local doctor who was in the middle of wrapping up Zoey's back.

"I am so sorry this happened to you." he said with a frown on his face as he continued to wrap them and she winced out loud as her back was still very sore.

"It's fine." she said as she looked out the window and saw that some of the residents were going about their day, and then she turned to look at Mary who was in the middle of looking through the reports some of the men had found from the base. "So, anything good in those things?" Zoey asked as the doctor snipped the left over of the wrap and tired it off as she sighed and put her top back on.

"I think I have found something." she said as Zoey walked over and looked over Mary's shoulder as she explained, "this seams to be info on what he gets and fro what island."

"So, it's a manifesto? Zoey asked as Mary turned to look at her and smile as she nodded, and Zoey smiled back as she looked back at the paper and saw something as she asked, "What are all these numbers?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Mary said with a said tone as Zoey looked at them closely and then her eyes widen in shock as she turned to look at the doctor.

"You have a map of the South Blue?" she asked him as he looked at her confused before pulling out a map and handed it to her. "Thanks." Zoey said as she took the map and unraveling it on the desk as she checked the numbers once again before taking a pin, and marked the an island on the map as she said, "This is this island, their coordinates." Mary's eyes widen as she looked at all the numbers and then looked back at Zoey before the two began to get to work on marking the map.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. it's getting closer and close to the first major showdown of Raven's crew. Also, please leave reviews and tell me how the stories going.**


	16. Sailing for Freedom

**Hey, in this one our heroes move on to their next destination on the heels of learning something shocking about the General. Plus, a little more of who these warriors he has called forth ans more on Fou.**

Chapter 15: Sailing for Freedom.

The sun was beginning to set over the island for which Raven and his crew put a stop to some part of a slave trade. As the villagers thanked them for their freedom with feast and a little extra gold, Raven was laying on a bed in a room at the inn with Draco sitting at a table with a smile on his face.

"This is great." Draco said as he looked over one of his swords and then looked over at Raven, surprised to see his bruises were all gone and he seemed fine for a guy that was blown up a could times just the day before.

"Something on your mind?" Raven asked him as he turned to look at Draco, who simply smiled and shook his head as he turned to look over his sword once again. Raven smiled as he turned back to look at the ceiling and let out a long sigh as he tried to relax, but suddenly the door burst open and they both jumped until they saw it was just the girls,"You two scared us." Raven said with a smile on his face as he looked at the girls.

"Nah, they didn't scare me one bit." Draco said as he crossed his arms and turned to look away from them as they walked into the room.

"Sorry, but we need to show you guys something important." Zoey said as she walked up to the table Draco was at and made him move his sword as she unraveled the map on it. Revealing a map that they had worked on earlier and had Raven sit up to look at it took as she began to explain, "Thanks to the info Mary found in the base, we marked all the islands that are under The General's control in red and the one's he doesn't in black." The duo looked closer and gasped at what they saw.

"No way." Draco said as he could not believe in what he was seeing and Zoey nodded as she agreed to him, but Raven looked it over and wondered what they were talking about as he looked even closer.

"Ummm, I don't see it." he said as they other fell down in shock at they were just told by him and he looked around at all three of them even more confused then before.

"How dumb are you?" Zoey yelled out loud as she got up and stood up to look at him as he looked back at her, shrugging and this made her groan out loud while also rubbing her temples as she asked, "Do you see all the red on the map?" Raven smiled and nodded as he looked at the map before she continued, "Those are what he controls, so he rules over half of the South Blue."

"What?" he asked as he looked it over and then saw all the islands the General hand under his control, and then his eyes widen even more as he said, "And they have my home town too." Raven's hands clinched tightly as he looked at the map and slammed his fist on the map, breaking it into pieces as all three of them were shocked at how mad he was as he looked up at Zoey, freaking her out a little as he asked, "Where is he?"

"Ummm, y-yes." she said as she gulped hard and bent over to grab the map, turning it for all three of the others to see as she said, "Knowing all the islands he controls and checking out when Reverse Falls it. He's here on Islic Island." She said as she pointed to a larger island on the far end of the map and Raven looked at it closely.

"You sure?" he asked her and she rolled it up, smiling as she nodded yes and began to be very proud of herself when suddenly Raven grabbed the map while saying, "Thanks, Draco, Mary. We're leaving." This left Zoey in shock as she turned to look at the door he opened and watched him walk out of the room before she ran towards the door.

"So, your just going to leave me here and not help me get back home?" she asked as she watched him continue walking on and shook his head as he continued to walk down the hall as she yelled, "Do you even know how to read a map?" This made him stop as he turned his head and shook his head no as she smugly looked at him with her arms crossed as she continued, "So, let's make a deal. Help me get back home and I will help you find your way up to then."

"Sure, deal." he said smiling as he turned and looked at her as he was starting to get excited as he yelled, "I have a navigator."

"For a little while at least." she said as she tried to tell him but he was to excited as Draco and Mary walked out to see Raven excited.

"So, you joined our group." Draco asked with a smile on his face as he slid his sword back into his sheath and he walked past her to follow Raven out of the Inn.

"I-I'm glad you joined us on our journey." Mary said blushing as she slowly scooted around her and followed them, leaving Zoey alone as she looked at where they were going as she let out a long sigh and then followed them out fo the Inn. Moments later, she was standing in front of the small ship that was owned by Mary and was Raven ship at the moment.

"What is this thing?" Zoey asked as she looked it over and was not sure of how to except this ship at all.

"I-it's my boat." Mary said blushing as Zoey looked at her and shrugged as she walked onto the gangplank, standing on the deck as she looked it over as a question popped in her head.

"What's our sleeping arrangement?" she asked as she turned to look at Mary, who was blushing heavily as she stumbled slightly and tried to get her thoughts through.

"W-w-well, I-I have a guest bed and t-the my bed." Mary answered her and Zoey looked at her and smiled as she watched Draco pulled the lead, and then they started to sail off as Raven was looking at the setting sun.

"Okay, listen up." she yelled out loud as all three of them turned to look at her before she continued, "Alright, me and Mary will share the main room while you two take the guest."

"No thanks." Raven said smiling as he waved off what she said as he walked over to the railing and looked up at the sky as the other watched him before he added, "I'll stay out here and sleep under the stars." They left them shocked as they looked at each other before turning back at him as Zoey shrugged.

"That's fine, so long as you don't peak perv." she said as she turned around and headed into the room with Mary following close behind her. After they left, Draco looked from the door they had left through and then he turned to look at Raven.

"You sure know how to get a crew." Draco said smiling as he punched his shoulder playfully before heading to the guest room. Leaving Raven alone as he looked up at the sky and continued to stare at the stars, smiling as he was now on his way with a crew.

* * *

Meanwhile on a small island rested a small island were most of the town was quite except for a local tavern, which was acting wild and unruly as inside was just three men laughing out loud as they were eating their fill while also drinking a large amount together. One of the men was tall and lanky with long white hair, blue eyes, a curly mustache, and was wearing a metal plate over his chest with along white sleeve shirt under it, brown gloves and pants with black dress shoes along with a lone spear on his back. Another was shorter then the other two a he wild brown hair, green eyes, pointy eyes and a mouth with sharp looking teeth as he was wearing no shirt, ripped pants, and no shoes as he crouching in the chair. The final one was huge, taking up two chairs a he was wearing a small jacked, black t-shirt, jeans, and boots as a large buster sword sat next to him. As the trio ate away at their feast, a call came in from behind the bar.

"Hello?" he said as he answered it and nodded as he began to walk towards them with the large one noticing him as the bartender said, "Call for you Sir." The large one groaned as he took a quick drink of booze and then slammed the bottle down as he too then Den-Den Mushi.

"Yes?" he said with a groan but his eyes widen when he heard a voice as he said, "Yes ma'am."

"We need you three to return, trouble has appeared and it's a code red." Fou said over the Den-Den Mushi, which caused the large man to gasp and stood up abruptly.

"Yes, we will be there very soon." he said as he nodded and then hung up the snail, handing it to the bartender as he looked at his fellow men as he said, "We need to go."

"What is it?" the tall one asked as he wiped his mouth from all the food that was on it and the smaller one turned to look at him with a piece of meat in his mouth.

"The General needs us, it's a code red." he said as the other two became shocked at hearing this and then got up, heading out as the large one grabbed his sword and swung it to place it on his shoulder as he said, "Let's get going."

* * *

After hanging it up, Fou let out a long sigh as she heard a door behind her open and then began to hear heavy footsteps that were heading for towards her. She turned around just in time to see two large men, one had long red hair, very muscular, a red wife beater, and red pants and boots. While the other had the same on except he wear blue and had blue hair.

"Lock and Shock." she said as she looked up at the two large men and smiled as she continued, "Going out to collect on a debt?"

"Yep." the red one said with a grin on his face as he lifted up a large scythe and placed it on his shoulder while his brother lifted up a large set of chains wrapped around one of his own shoulders.

"We're going to be getting a lot of money, or break them." the blue one said with a smirk of his own as he looked down at her, and watched as grin appeared on her face.

"You know you, I'll join you two." she said smiling as she turned around and headed down the hall as they looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces as she said, "Just let me get a few things, and then we can head out to get the debt." This made the duo smile and wait for her as she walked on down the hall, walking past several rooms and she could be heard screams of pain from woman along with laughter from some unknown men. As she walked past al these rooms and hearing all these screams, Fou crossed her arms and sighed, as a few tears fill her eyes while she walked on towards her destination.

* * *

 **There it is for this chapter and I hope you enjoying reading it. Please leave a review and tune in next time, so you can meet a new crew mate and learn a little more about this duo Fou was joining in their job.**


	17. Detour of Hunger

**Hey, in this chapter we have Raven and his friends getting side tracked on their way to get the General, and they meet a new friend as they get caught up in more of the General's business.**

Chapter 17: Detour of Hunger.

The sun slowly began to rise up into the skies and bathed the South Blue into a beautiful orange as a small boat was floating gently across the sea. In the main room of the boat laid a young lady named Zoey and she was laying on the bed with her body spread across the bed while snoring heavily. Over the night, she had some how took control of the bed from her bed mate Mary, who was sleeping on the floor in another blanket. As Zoey continued to sleep soundly and smile as she seamed to be having a great dream, when there was a sudden loud slamming sound that could wake a Sea King.

"What was that?" Mary asked as she sat up from the floor and looked at the door as Zoey pulled the blanket over her head while mumbling something under her breath. Mary looked form the door and looked at her as she asked, "What was that?" And then another loud slam was heard, and then Zoey shot up from her sleep with a look of pure rage on her face.

"That damn Perv." she yelled as she tossed the blanket from her body and stepped onto the floor with bare feet as she quickly moved towards the door, opening it as she screamed, "What the hell is going on in here?" She then opened her eyes as she saw all of the food remains were covering the floor and Raven was shaking the fridge over his head.

"Come on, there has to be more food in here somewhere." Raven groaned as he continued to shake it wildly as he looked up at the empty fridge groaned out loud as he tossed it across the floor, causing it to crash into the wall and remain stuck in it.

"Really? Your acting like a baby over nothing." Zoey said as she looked from the fridge inside the wall to Raven and sighed out loud as she could no believe she had rely on him to get home as she continued, "And we had a meal last night."

"Yeah, but good food would allow me to go farther." Raven said as he fell to the floor and groaned as there was a loud growl that came from his stomach and he groaned out loud because of it, and Zoey sighed out loud and rubbed her temples as she turned towards Draco, who had been sitting at the table.

"And what were you doing while he was destroying the kitchen?" she asked him as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Watching to see how far he would go for a meal." Draco said with a smirk on his face and then chuckled as Zoey walked over to him, and slapped him across the face.

"That's what you get for being an idiot." she said as she turned and walked back out of the room while he was left rubbing his cheek from the bright red spot on his face and Raven had rolled over onto his back as he groaned out loud from hunger. Moments later, Zoey walked back into the room with a map and she was looking at it as she said, "Alright, we're near an island, we should be able to get some food there." Hearing that sentence made Raven spring up and look at her with a smile on his face.

"Food, let's go." he said with an excitement he didn't have moments ago and Zoey took notice as she kicked him across his face with her bare foot, making him fall the ground and held his face.

"And you don't get to talk about food until we buy some." Zoey said as she turned with her map still in hand and walking off back into the girls room, slamming it shot and leaving the trio in the kitchen as Mary as piled into the corner, shivering in fear of what Zoey would say alone.

* * *

A little while later, the group of pirates walked off of the gangplank and they all smiled at the small town they had stopped at. The streets were busy with people and many of them were having smiles on their faces as they went through their daily routine. As they looked around the area, Raven became extra excited as he began to run towards the street.

"Let's go eat." he yelled out loud as he looked at them and tried to run towards them all, but he soon realized he was not going anywhere as Draco was holding onto his collar with Zoey stepping in front of him.

"We are not just here to fill your own stomach." she scolded him as she leaned forward and pointed at his chest, causing him to stop trying to move and looked at her confused.

"We're not here to feed me?" Raven asked as all of them let out a long groan as Zoey suddenly hit him in the back of the head, making Raven groaned out loud as he held his head and looked at her as he asked, "What was that for?"

"Trying to start your brain up." she said as she shook her hand and then looked around at all of the people that were walking by as she continued, "Me and Mary will be getting the food while you, Draco, keeps an eye on him."

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter. I'm the cap..." Raven began to yell out loud when suddenly Draco jerked on the collar and made him fall to the ground.

"Be a good captain and come with me." Draco said smiling as he picked him up and carried Raven off with him on his shoulder while the girls giggle slightly before heading off together towards the market.

* * *

After leaving the girls behind, Draco continued to carry his captain on his shoulder while Raven struggled from his capture.

"Will you stop struggling?" Draco asked as he was starting to lose his grip and struggled to keep him on his shoulder as he said, "If you don't, then we won't be having fun."

"Fun?" Raven said as he stopped in struggling and looked down at his First Mate as he was wondering what that could mean when he was suddenly lifted off of his shoulder, and was placed next to Draco as he turned Raven to reveal a large restaurant on the edge of the side of town.

"What is this place?" Raven asked him as he looked at it and had his mouth watering as he took a step closer to towards the door as Draco stepped next to him.

"This is the best place in town for a meal." he said smiling as he wrapped his arm around Raven and the dual walked into the place for some food.

* * *

Meanwhile in the market area, Mary and Zoey were looking through the stands for good deals as the merchants were more then happy to have two young ladies shop there. As they were looking around a stand, they began to hear weird chatter and they both looked up to see two large figures walking through the streets. They looked up at them as the large men walked towards them and they watched them closely when suddenly two hands grabbed their shoulders, and pulled them into that stand.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Zoey asked as she turned to look around and saw who was the one that had pulled them into the stand, gasping as she saw who it was. It was a young female with purple eyes, long, black braided hair that hung over her shoulder, and was wearing a green leotard with red gloves and boots on. But the thing that shocked Zoey wasn't any of these that shocked her, it was the fact that this female looked like a sea turtle/human half breed.

"You two need to be careful." she said as she failed to notice Zoey's staring at her and she crawled around them to peak out, looking right at the two large men as the seamed to have stopped and were looking around while a smaller female was standing in between them.

"Ummmm, w-why do we n-need to be careful?" Mary asked as she looked around the stand they were in and she saw a lot of cooking utensils were all over the place.

"Their in town." she said as she turned to look at them and gave them a sweet smile on her face as she said, "You two are to pretty to just be walking around here without back up." This statement shocked both Mary and Zoey as they looked at each other for a few seconds before they looked at her, and Zoey shook her head and quickly cleared her throat.

"SO, what do you mean by that?" Zoey asked her as she crossed her arms and looked at her as the young turtle girl looked at them for a few seconds with a confused look on her face.

"So, you two don't know about him?" she asked as she looked at them for a few seconds and watched them stare at her with confused looks on their faces, and so she continued, "There's this guy calling himself the General and he..." Hearing that made both Zoey and Mary's eyes widen in shock as they looked at each other out of concern.

"W-we know who that is." Zoey said as she looked away from Mary and sighed as bad memories of mere days ago washed over her, and sweat began to run down her face as she hated the idea of being reminded of those acts on her as she said, "We need to find the guys, now."

"What do you mean by them?" the young girl asked as she looked at them with a confuse expression on their faces as Zoey turned to look at her.

"We've met him." Mary said as she looked at Zoey and saw how hurt she looked, and so she didn't tell the girl everything as she continued, "W-we were captured by some of his people and were nearly shipped off to where ever he is."

"'Gasp.' Oh my gosh." she said as she covered her mouth and looked at them both for a few seconds as she continued, "How did you to get away from them."

"Raven and Draco." Mary said with a slight smile on her face as Zoey turned to look at both of them.

"No, they helped us escape. We escaped on our own." Zoey said with a stern tone as Mary and the young girl turned to look at her as she added, "Get your facts straight."

"Right,...Sorry." Mary said as she sat back and blushed as Zoey crawled over her, heading for the stand as she peaked out to look at the trio in front of the stand.

"So...Where is she?" the blue one asked as he held his chain closer to his chest and looked down at Fou, who was looking around for any sign of anything.

"Milla should be here some where, Stock." she answered him as she turned to look at the stand behind them, causing Zoey to duck under the stand as she gulped hard. Zoey hugged the wall stand behind her and hoped that the lady was just going to leave them alone. As Fou looked at the stand, she had a strange feeling as she began to walk towards them and was about to look behind it when a Den-Den Mushi on her belt began to ring. "Hello?" she said as she answered it and then gasped as she looked at it in shock as she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, both of them are right here in the tavern." a voice said as Fou looked up at Lock and Stock with a grin on her face as he continued, "There eating a lot of food and drinking just as much, should we sedate them?"

"Yes, we will be there shortly." she said as she hung up on her side and she turned to look at them as she said, "Change of plan. Those two guys that have been a pain in the General's side are here." This made Lock and Stock grin wide while they followed her off as Zoey peaked out to watch them leave.

"This is bad." Zoey said as she looked out to make sure they were gone and then she turned to look at Mary as she said, "We need to get to the tavern." Mary nodded and was about to step up when the young lady stood up abruptly, causing both of them to look at her.

"Their using food to hurt people." she said out loud as she looked up to the sky as she said, "I can not allow this to happen, I will help you." This statement confused both of them as they looked at each other and then back at her as they were not sure of what was going on.

TBC.

* * *

 **There it is for this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think as for next time, Raven and Draco are in trouble with Fou's plan and the girl's have to try to make it.**


	18. Wind Picking Up

**Hey, we learn a little more of the girl that is helping Zoey and Mary to get the other before the trio from the General gets to them. And we get a little fight scene near the end. SO, please enjoy and I have an announcement at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 18: Wind Picking Up.

Mary and Zoey continued to look at the young turtle girl as she looked up towards the sky with a serious expression on her face. They then looked at each other once again before turning to look back at her as they tried to think over what they should say to her.

"Ummmm, what?" Zoey asked her as the girl stopped looking up to the sky and turned to look down at the girls as she still had a serious look on her face, which made both Mary and Zoey very nerves as they were not sure what she would do to them.

"My Master taught me a lot of things and I will not let any of his rules be broken by anyone I m near." she said as she turned from looking at them to looking back up towards the sky as she yelled, "You hear me Master, I will protect your believes." This left them both even more confused and worried as they looked at each other, showing concern at they might have gotten themselves into at this moment.

"Ummm, s-so Y-you'll help u-us s-save our friends?" Mary asked her as she gulped hard and hoped she had not angered the girl as she looked back down towards them.

"Sure I will, if you help me get off this island." she said as he serious look on her face turned into kind smile and Mary turned to look at Zoey, who was also looking back at her for a few seconds before they both looked back at the girl.

"So, are you Milla?" Zoey asked her and the girl smiled softly back at them as she nodded yes, revealing her name to them as she turned to look away from them.

"Yep, my name is Milla and they were after me before they caught wind of your friends." she said as she looked at all of her pans and other things that were meant for cooking that were hanging on the wall as she hung her head down with a long sigh to follow. Mary and Zoey were shocked by this, and worried for her as she seamed to be getting sad from what ever the General wants her for.

"We'll take you if you help us get to our friends first." Zoey said as Milla turned to look at her and a smile formed on her face as she ran towards them, and pulled them both into a tight hug and they tried to gasp for air.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tavern, Raven and Draco were having a great time as they were drinking a large amount of booze along with eating a lot of food. Raven had a large piece of meat in his hand and he took a large bite out of it as Draco was drinking a mug of booze. Once Draco finished, he let out a sigh of joy and smiled at his captain as he slammed his mug on the table.

"What did I say Captain, great place to hang out huh?" he asked in a joyful tone as Raven looked at him with the large piece of meat still in his mouth as he nodded excitedly before swallowing it whole.

"Oh yeah, this place it so awesome and the food ain't half bad either." he said as he took another large bite of his meat and chewed it up hard as the bartender looked at them with a glare in his eye. As he was staring at them, waiting for a chance to do the dead, Draco began to pour another glass of booze for himself when it ran out half way through the our.

"Hey, bar keep." Draco called out to him and the bartender looked at him as he shook the empty bottle of booze while he said, "Can we have another bottle over here?" Hearing this question made the bartender smile wide and nod as he reached under the counter, taking out a bottle with a red mark on the neck.

"Sure thing sir." he said with a smile as he took the bottle opener and walked towards the table with a smile on his face as he arrived at with the bottle in hand as he said, "Here you are sir, and this is on the house."

"Gee, thanks for that guy." Draco said with a smile on his face as he took the bottle and began to pour it into his cup while the bartender slowly began to walk away with a grin on his face.

* * *

Back at the stand, the trio of girls were getting ready as Milla poked her head out to see if the coast was clear of the one working for the General. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she turned back to the others and smiled as she gave them the thumbs up while she hopped out from behind the stand with Zoey close behind her.

"Okay Mary, me and Milla were go and save the guys while you sneak her stuff to the ship." Zoey said with a smile on her face as Mary nodded and began to get to work with the stacking of the pans as Zoey turned back to Milla before she asked, "Why are we taking all these ones with us?"

"Would you leave one of your maps behind?" Milla asked her with a smile still on her face as Zoey thought for a moments and shrugged as she realized were Milla was coming from. Once they had their little talk, Zoey looked around the street and tried to get where she was to where she need to go.

"So, where is this tavern this whole thing is going to be happening at?" she asked Milla, who looked at her and then pointed to her right.

"On the other side of these buildings." she said with a straight face as both Zoey and Mary looked at her out of shock.

"So, we have to run around to the other side of town to get to the tavern?" Zoey asked her as Milla nodded, still having a smile on her face as Zoey continued, "And we let them have a head start?"

"Yep, but don't worry." she said smiling even wider as she face Zoey and walked towards her, making her feel a little uneasy.

"So, umm. How are we going to get over ther..." Zoey paused as Milla walked around her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder as she blushed slightly while she asked, "What are you doing?" Hearing this question made Milla bend her knees and jumped up into the air with Zoey with her as they went up over the buildings.

"This is how we're getting there." Milla said with a smile spread wide across her face as she floated into the air with Zoey looking down at the ground, and then saw the building appear under them. Zoey watched this from under Milla's arms and was left in a state of shock what was happening as was Mary who was still on the ground.

"W-what the?" Mary asked out of shock as she had just watched them float off onto over the buildings and out od view, leaving her alone and confused for a few seconds before she went back to getting the stuff from out of the stand. After leaving the stand and Mary behind, Zoey was still trying to clear her head from all that was happening at that very moment as she turned to look at smiling Milla.

"H-how are you doing this?" she asked as she was still dumbfounded with her floating in the air and Milla looked down at her with the kind smile still on her face as they both landed on top of one of the roofs.

"I ate the Wind-Wind Fruit, and it allows me to float in the air for a few moments and float other things if I wish to." Milla explained as Zoey blinked for a few moments as she was trying to soak in everything that she had just heard from Milla.

"So, just like Raven." she said as she looked at the roof that she on and then looked at Milla as she asked, "Can you swim?"

"No, but I can't drown since I have gills." she said smiling as Zoey nodded in understanding as Milla held her tightly and took float once again as they were off towars the tavern.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the tavern, the bartender continued to watch as the duo of Raven and Draco were still having a great time as they were eating a lot. But much to his dismay, Dragon had still not taken a drink of the laced booze and he gulped hard as he knew his boss would be there soon with the want of having them both passed out. As he was waiting and hoping for them to fall into his trap, Raven finished his own mug of booze and Draco smiled as he picked up the laced bottle from off the table.

"Here you go captain." Draco said with a friendly tone and Raven looked at him with a smile on his own face as he was just finishing another giant mouth full of food as Draco was pouring the booze.

"Thanks lot Draco." Raven said as he took hold of his mug and waited for him to finish pouring before he lifted it up as Draco placed the bottle back on the table, and grabbed his own mug and lifted up as they clanged their mugs together as Raven said, "Down the hatch." And then they both lifted their mugs even higher and leaned their head backs while bringing the mugs to their lips. This made the bartender grinned as the mugs were just about to touch their lips when a blast of wind blew through the door and knocked the mugs out of their hands.

"What the hell?" Draco called out as he and Raven turned to look at the door as they gasped when they saw Zoey standing next to a turtle person as they had their hand out, and was panting heavily as she looked at them both.

"Zoey, what's going on?" Raven asked as he continued to look at them as he noticed she had a concern expression on her face and he put his food down while he waited for her answer.

"The bartender if working for some one that works for the General." Zoey said as they both looked her with shocked expressions on their faces for a few seconds as she continued, "He was just about to drug you to send you to him." This made the Bartender gulp and slowly tried to walk towards the back door before they both turned to look at him with glares that would scare the devil himself. This made him try to run towards the exit only for Draco to grab a knife and throw it at the door, piercing it and making the bartender look scared as he stopped in his tracks to look at them.

"So, you tried to drug us?" Raven asked as he stood up and walked towards the shaking bartender, who was now curled up in against the wall and he watched Raven walk towards him as Raven arrive in front of him and he grabbed him by the collar. Lifting him up to his feet, Raven slammed him against the wall and got right into his face as he asked, "What is the General's plan for the South Blue?"

"I-I don't know." he said with a shaky voice as Raven glared at him even harder as he bit his thumb and formed the crimson on his left while pulling it back as the bartender cried out, "I don't know, please."

"Raven, I don't think he knows." Draco said as he stood up and tried to reason with his captain as Raven looked at Draco before turning back to the bartender as he let the guy go. Only to slam him with his normal elbow, knocking him out.

"Well, that was interesting." a voice said as both Raven and Draco turned towards the door, an saw Fou in the door way with Lock and Shock as they had the girls in their arms as she said, "Come with me or they will get it." And as she said that, both Lock and Shock began to squeezing the girl they were holding, causing them to yell out in pain as the guys looked them in horror and worry for the girls.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there we go for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. Also, no more spots left on the crew as I have my Blacksmith and there are still some sots for the Supernovas. And finally, do to a new job i'll be starting soon, these chaoter will most likely be release on Friday for the near future.**


	19. Secret Plan

**Hey, the show down between Raven and Draco against Fou, and her to lackys get started with a little help from Milla. But there is a secret plan in set with this meeting.**

Chapter 18: Secret Plan.

Raven and Draco gridded their teeth as the looked at the two hulking beast of men holding the girls who were struggling in their strong grip, and a quick squeeze from Fou's orders made them yelp in pain. After a few seconds of hearing the girls yell in pain thanks to her men, Fou snapped her fingers to make them stop and looked right at Raven before she said anything.

"So, what do you say?" she asked with a smirk as she took a few steps around the door way during her pause as she continued he question, "Come with me or..." She then took another pause as the guys grinned and squeezed them again, causing them to yelp in pain from they strength. After hearing for only a few moments, Raven closed his eyes and clinched his fist before he shot a look at her.

"Fine, just let them go." Raven yelled as he put his hands up to show he was giving up and she giggled as she began to walk towards him a sway of her hips while reaching behind he to pull out some scuffs. But as she was walking towards Raven, the Lock and Shock stopped squeezing do to the deal she had just made with him. This allowed Milla to breath and then looked at Fou with annoyed as she took an even deep breath, and then blew out a large amount of wind. This forced Lock, who was holding her, to fall back and crash land on the ground.

"What the?" Fou asked as she turned and saw Milla was free as she looked at them with a look of hatred in her eye as Draco took this chance as he leaped over Fou while drawing his swords at the same time. Shock saw this and was forced to let the girl's go as he reached behind him and grabbed his scythe, swinging it out as it's blade crashed against Draco's swords. As that was going on, Zoey fell onto her butt and looked up at Draco, who looked down at her while struggling to keep his swords from blocking that swing.

"You two, RUN!" Draco yelled as Zoey scrambled to her feet and began to run toward Milla, who was waiting for her and they both ran off as Shock growled as he pushed Draco. Draco landed on his feet and looked at the giant of a man as he placed his sword in the form of an x before charging at him.

"Lock, go after them." Fou yelled as she turned to look as Raven just as he was about to punch her with a fist. She gasped while spinning around Raven with ease while also having a dagger slip out from her sleeve and she was able to stab Raven in the shoulder. This made him yelled out loud as he stumbled forward and held his shoulder, causing blood to cover his left hand. He then turned to look at her as the crimson armor appeared on his upper body and he left arm.

"Nice try." Raven said with a smile as he clinched his fist tightly as he began to charge at her with his arm pull back as far as it could go and he was about to swing when she suddenly leaped over him. Raven stopped in his tracks and turned only to see her with her blade in hand as she was about to stab him. Thinking quickly, Raven put his left arm up to block it and winces as he watched the dagger to slide through his armor and his arm through the other side. Yelling in pain, Raven pulled away from her and looked at the large hole in his arm as he said, "D-damn that hurt. W-wait, something is wrong." Raven was left stunned as his arm was not feeling it normally did and Fou grinned as she held her dagger.

"You are a fool." Fou said in a mocking as she lifted up her dagger and showed him the black blade that was covered in his blood with still ready for more as she continued, "You think that power of your can protect you from anything, but you can't against some one with brains."

"Oh, yeah?" Raven asked as he clinched both of his fists tightly into his hands as a right arm was now also covered in the crimson armor and he charged at her as pulled both of his arms back as he yelled out loud, "Take my Crimson Grenade" Raven then threw both of his arms forward and FOu simple leaped back from his attack, smirking as she continued to look at him as he began to swing his fist at her in a fury to try, and hit her while she evaded him.

* * *

Back outside the tavern, Draco was having trouble of his own as he continued to black the attacked from the scythe being swung at him by Shock. Who was grinning from ear to ear as he watched the swords man struggling against his powerful attacks.

"Getting tired?" Shock asked as he looked at Draco, who was panting slightly and gridded his teeth as he clinched his swords tightly.

"Damn it." Draco thought out loud as he looked at him and groaned as he turned his right shoulder as he continued to think, "I haven't healed fully from my last bttle." But as he was thinking, Shock took the chance as he swung his scythe around and Draco quickly used his swords to block it, sending him skidding a few feet across the ground as he panted even harder.

"You really do look a little flush." Stock said as he swung the scythe up and placed it on his shoulders as he continued, "Just come with us and you won't be harmed."

"You really think I'll fall for that?" Draco asked him as he crocked his eye brow and held his swords tightly.

"Ah, it was worth a try." Shock said as he swung his large scythe across the air and Draco blocked the attack once again as he skidded across the ground while panting heavily as he held up his swords, but he failed to notice a few small cracks forming around the hilts. But he failed to notice this as he looked up and his eyes widen when he saw Shock swing his sword around and struck Draco's swords with so much force he was thrown across the street and he slammed into the side of a wall. This made Shock laugh loudly as he looked at the dust erupt from where Draco had landed and he placed his scythe on his shoulder before walking over to the pile to check, and see if Draco was still alive.

* * *

On the another side of town, Milla and Zoey were running as fast as they can while they were being chased by Lock, who was swinging his chain above his head like a wild man.

"Come on girls." he called out to them with chuckle to his tone and grin across his face as he added, "I just want to play with you two."

"Is he nuts?" Zoey asked Milla, who looked behind them and saw his evil filled face. Which made her gulp hard and she turned back with a look of concern on it.

"Yeah, I think that defines who he is." she said as they continued to run from him and turn down streets for a few more times before a question popped into Zoey's head as she turned to look at Milla as she asked, "What is it?"

"Can't you fly us over the building and away from the oof." Zoey asked her as she wondered what gives with Milla not using her powers when they could really need it.

"Don't have enough time to concentrate on floating us up safely." she explained as Zoey let out a loud and long sigh as the duo continued to run from Lock for a few more minutes before Milla saw a long broom next to a doorway in a shop, and she formed a plan as she ran a little faster to get closer to the stop and she stuck her hand out. Grabbing the broom, she pulled it closer to her and held it to her chest as she smiled wide from having it in her hands.

"What's that for?" Zoey asked as she looked a Milla confused as to what she could use that broom for that would help them against Lock.

"This." Milla said as she turned on her feet suddenly and was now facing Lock as she took a step, and then swung the broom across in front of her as she yelled, "Gala Burst." Suddenly, a large amount of wind blow across the ground and hit Lock hard as he stopped his swinging because he focused on keeping himself from being blown away. Seeing this, Milla smirked as she took a few steps close to him while spinning the broom in her hand and she said, "Zoey, see how the guys are doing. He's mine."

"Ummmm, right." Zoey said as she took off down the street they were just running down as Lock growled at the turtle girl in front of him as he lifted his chain up and swung it down as Milla, who smirked and began to spin the broom as fast as she could while she blocked to the attack by forcing the chains to fly up into the air.

"What the?" Lock yelled out of shock as he looked down at her while his chain landed next to him with it still in his hand. Milla just smirked at him as she spun the broom around in her hands before getting in a fighting stance as she smirked at him while he asked, "How did you do that?"

"Let me show you." she said as she leaped into the air and swung her broom across as he swung his chain up to her as they two attacks clashed in mid-air.

* * *

Back in the tavern, Fou was standing still as Raven was leaning over panting heavily as he looked at her. As he was panting and looking at her, he wasn't feeling all that well and he could see his vision going blurry as he stumbled back a few feet as he tried to keep his balance.

"W-what is wrong with me?" he asked out loud as his vision was getting worse by the seconds while she continued to look at him with a smug smile on her face.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" she asked him still giving him a smug smile on her face as he gritted his teeth and tried to stand up, but he was having trouble even doing that as he just stumbled back more.

"F-figured what out?" he asked as felt weak on his legs and he could hardly stand anymore as he fell to one of his knees while panting even harder then he was moments ago. She remained in silence for a few seconds before she reached behind herself and tapped her shoulder, confusing Raven as he reached behind him and pulled his hand back, gasping as he saw his hand was covered in blood.

"I see you figured it out huh?" she asked as she walked towards Raven as he fell to both his knees now and he looked up at her as she stood above him now as she continued, "You have been bleeding out this whole time while you were trying to hit me." He gritted his teeth tightly as he watched her lift up her dagger and she aimed it at him, causing Raven to sweat a little as he felt weakly.

TBC.

* * *

 **There it is for this chapter. Next time will have the second half of these fights and a little more on Fou. Please leave a review and tell me how you think it's going.**


	20. Troubling Ending

**Hey, the fights between Raven and his crew against the trio of workers from the General ends here with trouble being revealed thanks to Fou's fight with Raven that puts them in a lot of danger.**

Chapter 20: Troubling Ending.

The sun was high over a small island that was in the middle of a battle of Raven and his new crew against agents of the General, and the small island was thrown into pure chaos from these fights. But most of it was not from Raven, who was barely able to stand up on his feet with losing his balance from the lack of blood that was inside his body and his vision was starting to go blurry as he looked at the girl, Fou. Who was the cause of his current state of being light headed, was standing on the bar and looking at him with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Are you really that cause of so many trouble for the General?" she asked as she hopped off of the bar and walked closer to him as he tried to put his hands up to fight her, but doing this made him start panting from the losing more energy from no blood. She saw this and smirked as she stayed a few feet from him before she continued, "It must have been a fluke that were in all those places where money suddenly stopped coming."

"N-nope." Raven said as he looked at her and she looked at him in shock for a few seconds as h smirk vanished as a smile appeared on his face as he said, "I beat all of them, with no help with a special dagger or anything like you." She gritted her teeth as she placed both of her daggers in front of her and took a few step towards him, slashing with both of her daggers across her front. But Raven stepped back to miss the attack and her threw a sudden fist as her, striking her in the face and sending her back a few feet.

"How did he do that?" she asked herself as she held her cheek while looking at him for a few seconds as Raven dropped to one knee and panted even harder then before as he was starting to look real pale from all the moving he had been doing. Her smirk returned to her face as she flipped her daggers downward and charged at him again. Raven saw this and gasped as he watched the blade fall towards him while there was a yell of pain coming form the tavern.

* * *

Outside of the tavern, Draco heard the yell coming from the building and he turned his head towards it as h wondered what was going on inside. But was busy in his own trouble as he had both of his swords in front of him in the shape of an x and was struggling keep9ing that large scythe held of Lock from hitting him.

"Hear that?" Lock asked as he smirked at Draco as he had heard the yell from the tavern too and who was still trying to cut the young swordsman with his large scythe as he continued to mock him, "It sounds like your captain is in trouble in there."

"I'm not worried about him, he can handle himself." Draco said as he pushed harder on his blades, causing the cracks to get a little larger as Lock just looked at him with a smirk still on his face.

"Oh, but we know about him being a devil fruit user and have a plan for that." he said as Draco's eyes widen in shock and Lock took his chance as he finished with his attack, swinging his scythe and slamming Draco into the wall of a nearby building. Lock remained still for a few moments as he waited for the dust to clear up and when it did, he began to laugh as he saw that Draco was now buried under a large amount of rubble form the building. "Well, I guess I should go see how my brother is doing." Lock said as he turned around and began to walk away from him while laughing hard when the rubble started to move. before a large piece was pushed off of the pile.

"Your done with me yet." Draco said as Lock turned around and saw a look of rage in Draco's eyes as he put both of his swords in front of him with both of his swords pointing towards him as he continued, "And I don't think you can beat me with that weak weapon of yours."

"Weak weapon."Lock yelled out loud as he charged at Draco while swinging his scythe around, but Draco blocked it once again as the blade began to get closer to his face as he continued to glare at him as the two contend to stalemate fore a few more moments before Draco took a step closer and pushed harder on the sword before cutting the scythes shaft in half. Lock stepped back in horror as the scythe's blade landed behind him as Draco crossed his arms in front of him as he said, "Messing with a dragon is a big mistake. Dragon Style Double Move..." Draco did a long paused as Lock looked at him in shock and fear as Draco stared a hole through him as Draco finished saying, "Thousand Feet Strike." Draco then suddenly appeared behind Lock, who turned to look at him with a look of horror as several cuts suddenly appeared all over him as he yelled out loud in pain. Lock remained still for a few moments before falling over in a heap and Draco turned to look at him before falling to his knees as he coughed up a little blood while holding his ribs. "Damn, I over did it again."

* * *

On the other side of town, Shock was having trouble as he was thrown back into a wall near a building from Milla and he looked at her with gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up with his chain still in hand as he stared down at the small turtle girl.

"I don't know how your doing that will wind thing." he yelled out loud as he began to spin his chain in his hand and he grinned at her as he said, "But I will end you now." He then threw his chain towards her feet, but Milla leaped into the air and dodged it as she smirked at him.

"That's a secret." she said as she floated through the air and landed on the ground behind him as she spun the broom around her for a few seconds before grabbing the end of the broom with both of her hands as she said, "But with it, I will sweep you away." She then swung the broom across in front of her and a large burst of wind blasted at him, causing him to stop in his tracks as he fought the wind. Once it finished, he looked at her with a glare as he began to swing the chain wildly around himself.

"I have you now." he said as continued to spin the chain around his whole body and grinned at her as he did so, making a shield of his chain as he began to walk towards her with his hand held shield.

"That's all you got?" she asked smiling as she spun the broom around herself once again and grabbed it as it was behind her as she looked at him with her smile still on her face, "Take my Boom Hammer." She yelled out as she swung her broom around and slammed it into the chain, causing a loud boom of wind and Shock was left stunned from it as he stood there for a few moments. After just standing there for a few seconds, Shock fell forward and landed on the ground in a thud as Milla looked down at him with a proud look on her face at what she did against him. "Well, I better find Zoey and then see how those boys are doing." she said as she put the broom back were she found it and then headed off to find Zoey

* * *

Back inside the tavern, Fou was gritting her teeth as she looked down where her daggers are and watched as the blood dripped to the ground. As she looked from the daggers to Raven, who was smirking from ear to ear as the daggers were in his right arm and left hand.

"What are you insane?" she asked him as she looked at him with a look of shock as he let himself be stabbed for reasons she did not quite understand as he looked at her for a few seconds before he took a deep breath.

"Maybe a little." Raven said as he pulled his head back as far a he could and then threw his head forward as he yelled out, "Crimson Buck Shot." Fou was stunned as she staggered back a few feet as Raven took another step closer while he daggers fell to the ground. Raven then threw his right arm forward and punched her harder across the cheek as his legs gave way, causing him to fall forward while she flew through the air and crashed landed on the other side of the bar. But Raven just laid there on the floor of the tavern with his vision getting blurry and soon his eyes closed tightly as he passed out.

"RAVEN!" Zoey yelled out as she and Milla ran into the destroyed tavern as she knelt down next to him while saying, "One on, wake up."

"Whoa, he looks really messed up." Milla said as she looked him over and knelt next to her as they both began to check on him as a figure walked in behind him.

"Damn." the voice said as Zoey turned to look and she saw Draco walking in with his hand on his ribs as he slowly walked into the room as he said, "And I thought I was beaten up by my guy."

"Draco, he's bleeding." Zoey said in a worried tone and his eyes widen in shock as he knelt down to one knee before reaching out a hand, and to his shock when he pulled it back and saw that there was blood covering his hand. "Carp, that's not good." he said as h looked over his bloodies hand as was Zoey, but Milla looked that them both very confused.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal?" she asked as they both turned to look at her for a few seconds before Draco turned from her to Zoey.

"Who's the turtle girl?" he asked as she huffed at him and Zoey leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear, and he pulled away with a smile on his face as he looked back at her, "Well, we can talk about you joining our crew later, but first." He took a long pause as he grabbed Raven and tossed him over his shoulder as he continued, "We need to get our captain out of here." He then turned around and began to walk towards the docks with both girls following close behind him. But as they left, Fou slowly pulled herself from behind the bar and looked at them leaving with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Back at the Generals island, he was sitting at his desk with a groan to his tone as he was laying his head on the desk while rubbing his forehead. Then his attention was drawn to his Den-Den Mushi as he began to ring and he answered the snail.

"Fou, what is your report?" he asked as he knew who it was that was calling him and he looked at the snail as he waited for her to answer him.

"The plan works Sir and they are heading for the trap as we speak." she said over the snails and he grinned from ear to ear as he loved to hear that kind of news from her.

"That's great to hear, call the men and tell them to be ready for them to arrive, and then come back home." he said as he contend to smile while she hung up her end after saying she was on it and he took out a cigar, lighting it with a match and sitting back in his chair as he took a deep drag from it as he then puffed out a large amount of smoke as h said, "This will show you, you little brat."

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as this was hard to get out of my head. But next time we will meet the next in the monster three for this fic and learn a little about him along with his, vices. Please leave a review.**


	21. Enter Vice

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. Been busy in my new part time job. The crew talk over what to do with their captain, who is still out cold from his battle with Fuo and they quickly learn of a doctor near them that could help Raven get better, for a price.**

Chapter 21: Vice Enter.

The sun was lower in the sky above the South Blue as the crew floated off through the water with the four of them standing in the kitchen with Draco leaning against the wall as the three girls were sitting by around the table. All of them had a worried look on their faces as Draco looked from the group of girls and then looked at a door near on the other side of the room which held the sleeping Raven, who was still out cold from his fight with Fou.

"So, any idea on what we should do about Raven?" Mary asked shyly as she looked at Zoey and Draco as they wre the ones who knew him more then she did, and Milla was still looking at all of them as she was not sure if her deal with the others would last without the leader.

"We need to find him a doctor." Draco said bluntly as he had his arms crossed and looked at the girls for a few moments before he continued, "There has to be a way to save him."

"Are you blind?" Zoey yelled out loud as she looked at him with a look of shock on her face as she continued, "He's pretty much dad in there and we need to move on." This statement shocked all of them as Draco just stared at her for a few seconds before he unfolded his arms and walked towards the table as the other two looked at each other before getting up from the table when he reached it. Draco then leaned forward and looked into Zoey's eyes as she looked back at him.

"Keep in mind what he could have done after you stole our boat." he said as she turned from him and stared at the wall on the other side of the room for a few moments as he added, "He deserves your fate." This got to Zoey as she let out a long sigh before she turned to look up at him.

"Even if he was alive, there's no way to find a doctor we need with the info we have." she said with a sad ton to her voice as she hung her head and he let out a long sigh as he knew she was right about that.

"Ummmm, I've been off that island before and I know where a doctor that could help us near us." Milla said as she spoke up and the other three looked at her in shock as they continued to stare at her for a few moments.

"Alright, Milla go with Zoey and then we will head for the island." Draco said as they both nodded and the trio of girls got up, heading into the back as they made a plan to get to help for their captain and leaving Draco by himself as he began to stare at the door that housed to injured Raven as he said, "We will fix you, Captain."

* * *

Back on the island they had just left, Fou was sitting on the bar of the tavern she had just had a fight with Raven a while ago and was just waiting for them. Moments later, Lock and Shock walked in with their injuries clear in view as they hung their head in shame.

"We're sorry Fou." Lock said as he was the first of the brothers to speak as he looked at her and gulped as she seamed to be just sitting there with no sign of caring if he said they were sorry as he added, "We tried our best and please don't be mad at us." There was then a long silence as the duo waited for her to say something and prepared themselves for a tongue lashing.

"No need to say your sorry." she said in a calm tone as she looked up from her seat and showed them a kind smile on her face, which confused them both as they looked at each other and then back at her as she continued, "I planned all this to happen and we will capture them very soon." Suddenly, her Den-Den Mushi began to ring and she answered it as she said, "Hello?"

"This is Howler, I spotted the ship near the island." said a high pitch toned male voice on the other line and she grinned as she looked back up at them.

"Wait till night fall and then strike, collect the two girls and then make sure you end the other three." she said as she heard loud laughter and then a sure before he hung up, which she then put her Den-Den Mushi away as she said, "We can now go back and make the General happy." She then hopped off of the bar and began to walk towards the door with the two giant men follow close behind her, even more confused then before.

* * *

The sun was starting to set over the South Blue as the crews ship was docked at another small island and they were all standing by a door of a local doctor as he was in the middle of checking on Raven. This group of four all had nerves looks on their faces as the doctor examined all of Raven's cuts and injury for a few a moment before he stopped while letting out long sigh as he got up from his seat.

"Well, how is he doing doctor?" Draco asked him as he turned to look at the doctor, who was in the middle of packing up his things and then he turned to look at them with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I can not help him." he said as he packed up his bag and then continued on, "He has lost a lot of blood and I can't figure out on how to close those cuts he has." This made them all disheartened as they hung their head in shame while Draco shook his head and stepped closer to the doctor, scaring him slightly as he was backed in a corner.

"There has to be something we could try." Draco said in a worried tone and looked closely at Raven before looking at the doctor as he said, "Please." The doctor was touched by their resolve and he looked away from him for a moment as he began to think it over as he got an idea.

"Well, there might be some body that could help him but..." he was cut off by Draco and the others turning to look at him with excited faces.

"What, we will do anything." he said with a smile still on his face as the doctor looked at all four of them for a few seconds before he gulped hard.

"Well, there's a guy who lives on the far side of this island in the wood," he paused for a few moments as he thought it over and then continued, "He's considered evil by many but he is a great doctor, and could help your captain for a price." Draco smiled as he looked at the girls, who all nod and then he looked back to the doctor.

"Money doesn't matter, we'll spend any amount to save our captain." he said as the doctor looked at him with a weird look on his face as Draco noticed this and frowned slightly as he asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I-its the guys price." the doctor said smiling nervously and he looked away from the group as he continued, "H-he isn't really asking for money." This confused all of them as they all looked at each other for a few moments before any of them spoke.

"Ummm, w-what is he asking for?" Mary asked as she and the others started to wait for him to respond to her question. A few moments later, after the doctor had told them what they needed to do for the other doctor's help and left them all alone to talk it over on what they should do, and none of them could believe what they were told to pay him with. "T-that can't be right, c-can it?" Mary asked as she was still blushing very heavily from what they were told to do.

"I-is this some kind of weird blue sea kind of thing?" Zoey asked as she was also blushing and had an annoyed look on her face with her arms cross in front of her.

"No." Draco said as he leaned against a wall and let out a long sigh before he finished what he was saying, "This is some super perv thing."

"So, who's going to do it?" Milla asked as she looked at the other two girls as they turned to look at her out of shock and they both blushed harder.

"Why does it have to be one of us?" Zoey asked as she looked at the turtle girl and asked, "Why don't you do it, since you want to join the crew in all."

"But Raven has not met me and has not said yes for me to join the crew." she said with a smile as Zoey gasped at and was about to yell back at her before Draco stepped in.

"She's right, a crew mate should do this." Draco said before he got away from the wall and turned to leave the room as he said, "I'll let you two talk it over and figure out what needs to be done." With that, Draco walked out of the room and let the girls talk it out among themselves while he headed into the kitchen, grabbing three large bottles of booze and putting them in a bag. Once that was done, he sat at the table and waited a full five minutes before the door opened. He got up from the table and watched as they all walked out with blush on their faces. He continued to look until Milla walked over and handed him another bag.

"You don't know, so please don't ask." she said as he smiled and nodded before grabbing that bag, and then headed off into the main room. Moments later, he appeared with Raven in his arms and he nodded at the girls before heading out to where he had to go. As he walked out of the ship and began to walk towards the woods on the other side of the island, a large ship was slowly heading into dock with three figures looking down at from the railing with a girn on each of their faces.

* * *

Draco walked into the woods with both bags in his hands and a resting Raven on his shoulders with blood dripping from his still open cuts. Draco groaned to himself as he was hit by many branches and slipped in some, nearly dropping everything he was carrying. Until finally, he pushed past a large bush and saw a large dirt circle in front of a huge tree.

"Hmmm, this must be the place." Draco said as he took a few steps and walked over to the circle, looking down at it for a few moments before hearing some leaves move from above. "Huh, who's there?" Draco asked as he got on gard and looked around closely for any sign of who made that move.

"Do you have the offering?" a loud voice asked as it seamed to becoming from all around the area as Draco looked around nervously before slowly placing Raven in th circle along with the two bags beside him. Seconds later, a figure leaped from the tree and landed inside the circle as it looked up at Draco. Who looked back at the figure confused as it walked forwards a few feet before reaching down and picking up the bags, looking inside them for a wuick looka nd got a big smile on their face as they looked into the bags.

* * *

 **There we have it for this chapter and I am sorry for the long wait, I was really being hounded by this job. Anyway, please leave a review and tell we what you think as we meet the figure next time.**


	22. Doctor's Way

**Hey, in this one we meet the mysterious doctor with the stange price and he will look over Raven to figure out what is wrong with him. Also, the girls get into a little trouble.**

Chapter 22: Doctor's Way.

The air was think as the figure looked at the things placed in front of him while also looking at Raven lying next to them. The figure then took a few steps closer into the light and was revealed to be a young man a little holder then Draco with spikey grey hair, blue eyes behind glasses, and a scare on his right cheek as he was wearing brown dress pants, a black shirt under a long white lab coat, and normal shoes. The figure looked at everything before reaching into the brown bag and pulled out a pair of panties.

"Oh, wow." he said as a creepy smile formed on his face as he looked at the pink things in his hand for a few seconds before he took a big whiff of them as he grunted slightly as he said, "Their used." As the guy was foundling over the panties, Draco was watching him with a look of disgust as the guys grabbed one of the bottle of booze. "Whoa, a fine year." he said smirking as he popped it open and began to drink the bottle, and it was soon gone as he let out a light sigh of bless before reaching into the bag again.

"WILL YOU TAKE A LOOK AT MY CAPTAIN ALREADY YOU PERVERT." Draco yelled out in annoyance as the guy looked at him as he had a second pair of panties in his hand.

"Is that anyway to talk to a doctor?" he asked in a serious tone as Draco was shocked from his question.

"Yes, if he asks for girls used panties and booze to treat your patents." Draco yelled as he looked at the doctor for a few moments and the doctor returned his stare as they did this for a few seconds before the doctor stood up.

"So, what is stopping me from just taking this and leaving?" he asked a she held the bag tightly and Draco quickly drew his sword, pointing it a him.

"I won't let you skip out on helping my captain." he said firmly and they had another stare down with them both looking at each other with a cross look on their faces. suddenly, the doctor turned around and threw a strong kick at Draco. Who dodged it with the back of his swords and then swung his sword out at him, causing him to duck under it.

"I see, your right." the doctor said as he stood up right and picked up his bag of booze before he continued, "My hut is not far from here and there I will check on him." Draco looked at him for a few seconds and watched him walk a few feet in the woods as he put his sword back, and then picked up Raven as he followed him into the wood.

* * *

Back in an inn in town, the trio of girls were all relaxing as Mary was laying on her back with her face in a book as Zoey was looking over the maps from the ship when Milla walked over with a stew in bowls.

"Here you go." she said smiling as she placed a bowl on the table were Zoey was checking the map and then placed the other on the nightstand next to Mary. They both looked at the food given to them by the turtle girls and smiled as they took them in hand as started to eat it. "So, what do you think?" she asked as she watched them both take a bite of her stew.

"Whoa, this is awesome." Zoey said with a smile on her face as she took another bite of the stew, smiling wider as she enjoyed the taste of the stew.

"Yeah, Raven would love this." Mary added as she sat on the bed and took another bite from the stew as she added, "But you would have to make a lot more just for him."

"So, he eats a lot?" she asked her and they both nodded, which just made her smile and shrug as she said, "Oh well, I'm ready to prove to him I'll be the best cook." They smiled as the resumed eating and Milla joined them with her own bowl of stew.

* * *

Back in the cabin in the woods, Draco was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed as the doctor continued to look over Raven as he took a swig of booze every now and then as he examined the young pirate. After looking him over for a few moments be stood up straight and took a few gulps of the bottle before wiping his mouth.

"So, how did this happen?" he asked as he turned to look at Draco, who began to think it over as he tried to remember what he could.

"He was fighting a girl with daggers." Draco said as the doctor nodded before resuming examining him as he lifted up Raven's arm.

"So, why haven't anyone tried to close these wounds?" he asked as he took his needle with a sting, but as he pushed the needle into Raven's skin, he found a lot of resistance and then it broke. "What the hell?" he said as he looked at the broken needle and then at Draco for an answer.

"He ate a devil fruit called the Blood-Blood Fruit and he can make armor from his blood to surround his body." Draco explained as he looked at the young pirate as he continued, "But any cut he got healed when he did that." The doctor eyes widen as he looked at him for a few seconds before looking back at Raven.

"I think that's it." he said as he stood straight up and walked over to a draw, looking through it for a few seconds before he pull out some scoping glasses. he put them on his head as he walked back over to Raven and then lifted his arm up while also having them allow him too see closer. "Yep, I have it." he said smiling as he picked up some tweezers and reached into one of the cuts, pulling out a small piece of black metal from his wound and then to his shock the wound healed up instantly.

"Whoa, you did it." Draco said smiling as the doctor smiled back at him and nodded as he began to look in another cut for more of the metal when there was a sudden explosion. Shocked, the duo looked out the window in the living room and were shocked to see a fire raging through the village.

"What is going on out there?" the doctor asked as he looked at the fire in the village and was not sure what was happening, but Draco narrowed his eyes as he knew exactly what was going on.

"The General's people are attacking." Draco said as he turned towards the door as the doctor turned to look at him as he headed towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" the doctor asked as Draco opened the door and then turned to look at him.

"I have to protect my crew, watch him and I'll get you more of what you want." he said as closed the door behind him. After seeing the door shut, he turned to look at Raven with his wounds still bleeding and his eyes darkened.

"I see, your getting under the general's skin." he said as he slowly walked towards him with his tweezers in hand.

* * *

People were screaming as fire was all over the village from a bunch of men with bombs throwing them around. Among them were the trio of men called in by Sou. The one glad in armor was walking around with a long spear in his hands and had it over his head as he looked at the fire their men were causing.

"Jolly good show." he said as he looked around for any sign of who they were looking for as the shorter one was leaping from roof to roof looking too.

"I'm not sure where they are." he said as he looked at over to the other as the larger man walked over to them with smirk on his face.

"We'll just drive them out." he said as the fire raged on and the three of them continued to look around for their targets. As they were looking around, Milla looked out the window of their room and gasped from seeing what was going on out there and she pulled away as the other two were looking nerves.

"It's looking really bad out there." Milla said as she sat next to them and they looked at her.

"What a time for them both to be not here." Mary said as she was shaking in fear and was curled up in a ball on the head of the bed. Zoey looked at them both and stood up as she cleared her throat.

"We can't just stay here." she said as they looked at her and waited for her to finish her statement, "We just need to make it through town until we reach the woods and get Draco back here." Zoey said with a smile and they looked at each other for a few moments before nodding. Then the window suddenly broke and flames began to fill the room, shocking the girls as they quickly ran out of the room only to come face to face with the trio of men.

"Cheve and Howler, I think we found who we were looking for." the large man said to the armored man and then monkey guy respectfully as they looked at them with grins on their face.

"I think your right, Crack." Howler said as he jumped up and down as he leaped on the his shoulder, smiling wider as they stared down at them.

"Now, far ladies." Cheve said as he stepped closer as he took a step closer to them as he asked, "We want to know where your captain is." The girls all gulped as they looked at them and they did not know what to do.

"Dragon Wings." a voice called out as a figure appeared above them all and Crack grinned as he drew his sword, swinging it up as it clashed with one from Draco. He remained in the air for a few seconds as they struggled against each other before Draco got the upper hand and Crack slid across the ground as the other two jumped back while Draco landed on the ground with his back to the trio. He turned to look back at them and held his sword tightly as he faced the trio of enemies as he whispered, "You three run as I fight them and run for the woods." They looked at him, gulping hard as he clinched his swords tighter and then he charged at the trio of men. Crack smirked as he swung his sword and Cheve thrusts his spear, both of which he blocked them as Milla grabbed both of their hands.

"Gala Walk." she said as a lot of wind appeared and she was pushed forward with them going with her as they zoomed past them a few feet, and then they continued to run as Howler looked at them with a grin and began to chase after them.

"Damn it." Draco yelled a she continued to struggle with the duo against their weapons before he was pushed back and he looked at them with his swords still in hand.

* * *

Back in the woods, the doctor was in the middle of having a cigarette and looking up at the sky as there was movement in the bushes. He let out a long sigh and turned to look as six of the men where with the General's men walked out with a large amount of bags.

"Did you do what you were asked?" one of the men asked smirking as they all looked at him with a grin on their face as they opened the bags to reveal lots of booze and panties.

TBC.

* * *

 **There it is for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, been really busy with ork. I hope you enjoyed it and next time we learn the doctor's answer and his name.**


	23. The Right Choice

**Hey, we see more of the fight between Break and Chiv Draco as the girls try to get away. Also, a few more info on the doctor as he faces off against a group of the General's men.**

Chapter 21: The Right Choice.

The moon was high in the sky over a small island where an eerie glow coming from the flames that were coming from it thanks to the men that worked for the general, and many of the residents were screaming as they fled from the blaze. But three in the flames were not running as they were in the middle of a show off and the young man in this group was ready for anything as he tightly clinched his swords and he looked at his two opponents.

"Take this." Crack yelled as he swung hit large sword and Draco blocked his sword with his own with them crossed over his head, but he struggled to keep it up as Crack chuckled at him and pushed harder on his sword while saying, "You weakling."

"Shut up." Draco yelled out loud as he pushed harder on his sword to keep them blocking his sword and the small cracks in his sword began to grow before his pushed it up, and then leaped back to avoid a spear thrust from Chiv as Draco landed on his feet a few feet away. He glared at them as he crossed his arms in front of him and tensed up his muscles as he charged forward before yelling out, "Dragon Claws." He then swung them out across from is front and at them, which Chiv leaped out of the way while Crack blocked the attack with his own sword.

"Your not bad." he said as he and Draco were set in a stalemate, and they both looked back at the other with rage in their eyes as Draco took a step forward in an attempt to push him back. But Crack stood strong and smirked as he pushed back on his own sword before he said, "Go help Howler, I have him."

"Right oh." Chiv said as he saluted Crack and turned to head in the way the girls ran off to. Draco noticed this as he clinched his swords hard while trying to push Crack back to get to the other. but Crack just smirked and he pushed harder on his sword and threw Draco back a few feet as Draco landed on his back.

"Keep your eye on me, or you'll die." Crack said as lifted his sword into the air and held it with two hands as Draco sat up from the ground, and looked at him glare as he slowly stood up.

"Fine, let's end this." he yeled out loud as he lift his own swords up and he charged at him, still failing to notice the cracks that were forming in sword with each swing of them. Draco ran on and leaped into the air with both of his sword pulled back with his arms as he yelled, "Dragon Wings." he then swung them at Crack, who swung his sword over and both of their weapons clached as they remained in a stalemate.

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of the village, the girls were running as fast as they could with Zoey leading the them as she held onto Mary's hand to keep her close to her and Milla was bringing up the rear ass h could hear weird laughter coming from behind them. She turned to look behind them and saw Holler, the monkey guy, chasing them like monkey leaping from roof top to roof top.

"We're being followed." she yelled out loud as she turned back to face forward and saw the woods, gulping as she could continue to hear his laughter and that it was getting louder.

"I know, just keep running." Zoey said with a worried look on her face as she was starting to sweat from the heat and from the pressure of running for their lives. As they continued on running from the monkey, they all heard the sudden sound of metal and Milla turned around just in time to see Chev running along with Holler on the roof tops.

"Tally Ho." Chev yelled out loud as he lifted his spear and through it at the girl's. Milla's eyes widen as she didn't expect that to happen. She turned back to to the other girls.

"We' have more trouble." Milla said as Zoey turned around and looked at what she was talking about, gasping as she saw the spear coming towards them. She turned back and closed her eyes, trying to figure out a way to get out of this. As Zoey was doing that, Milla had an idea as she grabbed a nearby shovel and then turned around while swinging it across. This sent out more air and knocked the spear away as Chev and Holler stopped near them.

"You metal head, we need them alive not impaled." Holler yelled as he leaped from the roof and smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to groan and looked at the smaller man.

"Hey, your not my boss." he yelled back at him and the two glared at each other for a few moments as Milla looked at them for a few seconds before turning to see the other catching their breaths.

"Go on." Milla yelled at them as she turned back to them and spun her shovel around a bit before stop with it in both her hand as the duo stopped glaring as they looked at her. Zoey and Mary looked at her as she stood in front of them and kept space between them, and their attackers as they stared for a few moments until Zoey shook her head..

"Mary, run." she said as she grabbed her hand and began to head towards the woods as they noticed this.

"Geez, their getting away." Holler said as he tried to get past her, but Milla swung her shovel around to try and stop him only to be blocked by Chev's spear.

"I have this turtle maiden as you get the others." Chev said as Holler smirked and leaped over her.

"Hey." Milla yelled as she looked up at him as he flipped over her and was pushed back by the spear.

"I shall win." he said as they pulled away from each other and he thrusts his spear forward and she ducked under it as she swung her shovel, which he dodged too as they got in a fighting stances.

* * *

Back in the woods, the doctor looked at the group of men that were at his door step and stared at the five of them as they all seemed heavily armed with their weapons as they looked at him while he was standing in the door. After a few more moments, the leader of these men stepped up and looked the doctor right in the eye.

"Well, is he in there?" he asked him as the other looked ready to fight or something as there was a silence in the air that filled them with dread for some reason. The doctor looked at them and pushed his glasses up before putting his hand back down into his pocket.

"Yes, he is in here and he is sleeping from his lost of blood." he explained as ht eleader smirked rider as he reached for his waist and pulled out his blade as he looked at the doctor.

"Let me at him and I will put him out of his misery." he then took a step towards the door while the doctor stepped with him, blocking his way from the door and the man looked at him confused as he asked, "What are you doing? Don't you remember the...Oh, you want your payment." The leader then snapped his fingers and another walked over with a large bag, placing it in front of the doctor and untied it, revealing millions of girls panties as the leader asked, "Now can you step aside."

"No, I can't." the doctor said as he looked at the bag and drool dripped from his mouth as he wiped it away from his mouth as the leader was dumbstruck.

"Why not?" he asked as he looked at him and the doctor looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"Because he his my patient and I will let no harm come to him as long as he is under my care." he said as he lifted his hand form his pocket and pushed his glasses up while he continued, "If he could walk on his own power, then I would not stop you but he can't, and so I won't let you pass." He then flared out his hand and being to do a shooing motion when the leader started to laugh as h stepped back a bit.

"Then we will take him by force." the leader said as he swung his blade at the doctor, who leaned back to avoid the slash and then threw his foot up. Kicking the leader in the jaw and sent him upward, causing him to land at the feet of the others the doctor stood up straight, fixing his coat as he looked at the other four in shock.

"I said I will not allow harm to come to my patients." he repeated as they all looked at him for a few seconds before turning to look at him as they began to charge him, causing him to sigh as he charged the four of them. He bowled up his fist and threw it forward as he got close to the closes one, knocking him out as he flipped over him to hit another with an axe kick as he turned to look at the other two as one pulled out a rifle. He took aim at the doctor and fired as the doctor leaped over where the bullet was fired at and the guy looked up just in time to have the doctor's foot slam into his face. The man fell to the ground with a loud thud as the doctor stepped off of his face and turned to the last guy, who was looking at him with his sword out and shaking as he watched the doctor walking towards him slowly.

"W-what kind of doctor are you?" he asked as he swung his sword at him as the doctor stepped aside and slammed his knee into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and he fell over on the ground.

"The kind that will protect his patients no matter what." he said as he turned to look at all five of the men he had just beaten for a few moments until he turned towards the glow of the village as he let out a heavy sigh as he mumbled, "And it looks like I will have a lot of them tomorrow." He then just stood there and looked at the fire as it raged the area he could see.

* * *

Zoey continued to run with Mary in hand as she could see the woods getting closer and hoped the Draco was not lying about being safe with the doctor. But as she was running, she could hear Holler following them and she knew he was getting closer to finding catching them. And when they were about to reach the woods, Holler leaped over them and landed in front of them with a grin on his face.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked them as he looked them with a grin still on his face as he took a step closer towards them and the girls took a step back, with Zoey's arms out to protect Mary like before.

"What do we do?" Mary asked as she stood behind her and Zoey clinched her teeth tightly as she was unsure about what she should do. She had no whip to fight with and Mary had no fighting skills at all to use in this moment. Zoey thought it over for a few seconds as Holler stepped closer to them and then she closed her eyes, sighing hard before suddenly spinning around from where she stood and hit Mary across the face. Mary was shocked as she fell to the ground out cold while Holler took a step back as he was not expecting that to happen as Zoey stood over Mary, you was out cold.

TBC.

* * *

 **There we have it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry for the long gaps between chapters, but work is slowing down and I am hoping to be able to get it started up with the fights coming I have planned out will be great. Anyway, please leave a review.**


End file.
